December Sorrow
by forevergone123
Summary: Vaughn absolutly hated his life. He never considered things would get any better... untill he met Chelsea. This story follows the tragic tale of the two, and the struggles Vaughn must go through to find his dream; having a family.
1. Chapter 1

December Sorrow

Author's note: This is my first serious fan fiction and I would love to hear what you think… I'm open for suggestions and they are much appreciated. This fan fiction is kind of a mix between Clannad (a very good show ) and Harvest Moon (an awesome game :D) I hope you like it...Please review.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or Clannad nor its characters or plot. AND I DO NOT MAKE ANY KIND OF PROFIT FROM THIS FAN FICTION!<p>

Chapter 1: Cherry blossoms

No matter how many times we try to convince ourselves, reality is so excruciatingly apparent. And the reality is; nothing can remain the same.

I hate this city; it's filled with so many painful memories. The very same memories I hold dearly to my heart are the very ones that are tearing me apart. I hate this city…

I woke up with the sickening happy sun shining in my face. I groaned as I rolled out of bed. I could hear Aunt Mirabelle cooking breakfast and my cousin, Julia ranting about a shirt she saw in a magazine. I got ready for the day and went downstairs to eat… just like everyday.

"Good morning Vaughn, I cooked porridge!" I smiled slightly at my motherly and kind aunt. Mirabelle and Julia are the closest thing to family I have, not counting my father, if I could even call him that. I finished work early and decided to take a walk in the mountains. This was years before the humble island turned into a bustling city. The warm spring air blew the cherry blossoms everywhere, creating a beautiful and peaceful scene. Then out of the blue, I heard a small voice. "Curry bread!" Wait… curry bread? There before me stood a tiny, young girl. The breeze gently pushed her light brown hair behind her. She was talking to herself? No, she was speaking to someone from deep in her heart. "I miss you guys. I was very happy at home with you… but nothing can remain unchanged, even fun and happy things. I came here searching… searching for more happy times…" For some strange reason, I was compelled to talk to this strange girl. "Well that's all you can do. Find things worth living for." I really shouldn't be the one to preach such things. I lived a miserably empty life. I began to turn away, when the girl spoke up quietly. "My name is Chelsea. I'm the new farmer." I tipped my hat that was constantly on my silver-haired head and half smiled. "I'm Vaughn, the animal dealer."

And that was the moment my life began…

Sorry this chapter is so short…. the next chapter might be a little longer. Thanks so much for reading! –forevergone123


	2. Chapter 2

December Sorrow

Chapter 2: New Friends

Please review… I am also open for suggestions to make any changes or ideas for future chapters :D

Over time, I have gotten used to the islanders and even made friends. Denny and Mark to be exact… they may be idiots, but they're my idiots. Today we were over at the Café discussing how creepy Regis was. I was silent for the most part… That girl Chelsea was on my mind.

"Hey, have you guys met that new farmer, Chelsea?" This got my attention immediately… I have no idea why she was burned into my thoughts…

Mark smirked. "Yeah… She's the hot brunette!" Felicia and Mirabelle over heard, "Mark, you better watch your mouth! She's a lady," Mirabelle snapped. I chuckled as Mark tried to apologize, but failed… epically. I looked over at Denny, "So what about Chelsea?"

Denny shrugged. "I don't know… have you seen how frail she looks? She won't last more than a month." I silently agreed… Chelsea can't do this.

I left the Café after our short conversation about Chelsea. As I was walking home; I bumped into a pink haired girl standing next to a boy with glasses, who looked very similar to her. "Ouch! Would ya' watch where you're going big dope!"

"N-Natalie that's not v-very nice."

"I don't care!" The two siblings began to argue, so I just walked slowly away.

"Where do you think you're going grandpa?" …. Did she just call me grandpa? After that I lost my cool…

"Listen here pinky… just let me leave …I just want to go home!" Natalie looked surprised, and then laughed. "Worst. Comeback. Ever. Sorry about that… let's start over shall we? My name is Natalie; this is my brother, Elliot. I would like you to come over for lunch at my place." I then became very confused. First she was calling me a dope and grandpa, now she's asking me over for lunch. I didn't even have a chance to say yes or no as she dragged me to her house. They're mother was Felicia, which surprised me because well.., Natalie is crazy and Felicia isn't. Then I met Taro… which explained a lot.

After a couple sandwiches and funny stories, I decided Natalie and Elliot were alright. I even invited them over to the café next Saturday. I finally was able to go home, but as I was walking back to the animal shop, I saw Chelsea running frantically, picking up grass and shipping weeds. She noticed me and smiled weakly. "Hello Vaughn." I merely grunted a soft hello. She ignored my cold response and began her frantic running again. "Your going to pass out if you keep that up, you know?" Chelsea gave me yet another tired smile. "I know, but I have a lot of work to do." I shrugged and walked away. That girl is so weird… but so are most of the people who inhabit this island. That night, at the animal shop, Chelsea walked in nervously fidgeting with her fingers and looking down at the ground. "Well hello dear. What can I do for you?" Aunt Mirabelle was nice to everyone, including weird girls like Chelsea. So why is she so nervous? "Umm m-may I have some chicken feed and some fodder?"

"Certainly, how much would you like?"

"12 bags of feed and 20 bags of f-fodder p-please..." Mirabelle smiled and went to the backroom to get the food. "You don't have to act so nervous. Mirabelle won't hurt ya'" Chelsea bit her lip and sighed. "I know. I've always been shy. I was even practicing… I guess it's not doing any good, huh?" I simply raised my eyebrow. "You talk to me without stuttering. So I guess your getting somewhere." Chelsea smiled brightly. "You're right! Thanks Vaughn!" Then Mirabelle came out with the food. After Chelsea paid for the food, she left, leaving a gentle silence. Mirabelle sighed. "What a sweet, yet strange girl."

"Yeah," I agreed... what a sweet, yet strange girl…

Weeks went by and Chelsea improved all the roads and everyone's houses. The town was slowly getting better and better with each passing day. But everyone was concerned about Chelsea. She looked so exhausted and sickly. Mirabelle was especially concerned on one rainy, cold day. "That poor girl…. She hasn't had a day off since she got here. Maybe one of you should invite her over or something. Julia! Vaughn! One of you should invite her to meet everyone at the Café!" Julia smiled sweetly, "That's a splendid idea, but I already told Elliot I would go out with him today." Mirabelle rubbed her chin in thought. "Well how about you Vaughn?" I was bored, so I agreed. I walked over to her farm, to find her pulling weeds. She looked so beautiful in the rain… I shook my head in an effort to make myself quit thinking like that. Then her face turned white, while her cheeks slightly pink and she passed out. I ran to her side, worry consuming my thoughts. "Chelsea! Chelsea! Wake up!" I pulled her close to my chest and carried her to her house. I laid her down on the bed and took off her wet clothes and put her pajamas on. I ignored my blushing cheeks and perverted thoughts as I pulled her blanket over her small body. I then felt her forehead… she was burning up. I wet a rag and gently rested it on her feverish head. After that, I walked into the kitchen to make some hot milk and chicken noodle soup. I was about done with the soup, when Chelsea slowly woke up.

"V-Vaughn? Is that you?" I clenched my fists and was consumed by anger. I told her this would happen!

"You idiot! Are you trying to kill yourself?" Chelsea was surprised and her eyes began to fill with tears. "I-I'm so sorry... I was stupid to think I could do this!" The tears were now making their way down her face and she started shaking. I sat down next to her and held her tightly. "Shh... it's alright, Chelsea. I was just worried about you… I thought you were… never mind. But I know you can do this! I know you can handle the farm if you try your hardest! I believe in you… so please keep trying. I don't want you to leave the island… You're my friend Chelsea." Chelsea was shocked by the comforting words. "T-thank you Vaughn. I'll stay and try my best." And we stayed like that for what seemed like forever; us, holding each other tightly, listening to the rain fall gently on the roof.

I hoped you liked chapter 2! I was having a little writer's block… so sorry if this kind of sucks... Please review! –forevergone123


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Home

When we finally let go of each other, I felt somehow… sad. I nervously coughed and scratched my head; she looked down at the floor, blushing. I broke the awkward silence by asking Chelsea if she would like something to eat.

"You cooked for me?... Thank you very much."

Chelsea began to blush a deep red again as I handed her the hot soup and warm drink. She slowly finished the food and once again we were surrounded by an awkward silence.

"So umm… Mira- I mean I would like to know if you would come to the Café with some of my friends this Saturday."

Chelsea pondered this thought a while. "I'd love to."

She stayed in bed and we talked about nothing really, until she fell asleep. I cleaned up the kitchen and straightened up the rest of the house as she slept soundly. As I was leaving, I turned off the lights and whispered,

"Goodbye… Chelsea."

I figured she wouldn't be up for awhile and I finished the rest of her chores. And I had to admit, it was hard work. The next day I went over to Chelsea's farm and helped out with her chores again. (She had to have said thank you at least 100 times.) Chelsea and I were becoming good friends. I learned that her parents owned a bakery in the city and she always wanted to be a rancher. I also learned that she was always a sickly child. She always fell ill in the colder seasons with an unknown sickness. On Saturday morning, after she fed her animals and watered her crops, then she came over to the animal shop.

"H-hello... is Vaughn here?"

I walked out to see Chelsea in a sky blue sundress, her hair pulled up in a loose ponytail (without her bandanna) and with a little bit of makeup on. It was my turn to start stuttering…

"C-Chelsea… Y-you look …."

Chelsea played with her ponytail nervously...

"I'm ready to go to the Café," she squeaked.

Julia smiled at Chelsea brightly when she saw her.

"You are sooo adorable! I just love your sun dress, where did you get it?"

Chelsea glanced nervously at me as I shook my head in amusement. I chuckled while my girly cousin fawned over Chelsea's dress. After Julia was done admiring the stitching, we left, heading to the Café. Chelsea began to get anxious as we got closer to the Café.

"Don't worry these people are weird, but they're nice."

Chelsea nodded slowly... "If you say so…"

We opened the doors to see Mark, Denny, Elliot, and Natalie, smiling and laughing… they were being their plain old weird selves. Chelsea grabbed my arm in reassurance.

"Don't worry."

She nodded and slowly let go. We sat down at the table silently. Soon Julia and Natalie were talking with Chelsea like they have known each other for years. The sight of Chelsea laughing and giggling, for some reason warmed my heart. Things went like that from then on… things were happy, fun… and those were the times I wanted to hold onto the most.

I left the Café an hour after Elliot did. It seemed Chelsea would be fine with the girls…

On my home I bumped into two young girls. One of them had light hair; with a blue dress with a white looking apron thingy… the other was mousy girl with long, black hair and big glasses.

"S-sorry sir…"

I shrugged and was about to leave when the light haired girl peeped,

"Excuse me, but may I tell your future?"

Man, what was with me and bumping into weirdoes?

"NO. I have to go."

The girl just ignored me and pulled out some cards. All of a sudden she lost her grip and dropped all of the cards.

"You will have a very romantic moment with a nice girl."

… "Huh?"

The girl laughed and walked away, but the other stayed.

"Don't mind her… but I must say her readings are quite accurate. Her name is Alisa, I'm Sabrina."

"Vaughn."

"We're new… I hope we can become g-good friends, V-Vaughn." I shrugged,

"My friends and I usually meet up at the Café. Come over any Saturday we'll be there."

Sabrina blushed, and then ran up to meet with Alisa.

I went to bed that night… for the first time in years… I fell asleep actually happy I came to this island. Happy I have friends and family… happy I met Chelsea.

That morning, I checked the calendar and groaned. Sure enough today was the day. My father's birthday. Every year I go to the city to see my drunken father, attempt to celebrate his birthday and usually end up arguing with him. Last year we got into a huge fight, I broke his nose and he broke my arm… This was going to be just like last year…

I was over at Chelsea's house that day trying my best to hold a conversation. Chelsea was a chatterbox when you got past her shy side, but I still tried to listen.

"Vaughn, are you alright? You seem distant..."

I sighed in defeat…

"It's my dad's birthday."

"Oh! How wonderful w- "

I stopped Chelsea mid sentence and shook my head.

"I hate him."

"…. Oh… why is that?"

I held my breath and tried to find the words to explain me and my father's relationship. I bit my lip, then slowly told my story.

"When I was too young to remember, my mother died in a car accident. When she died, my dad became depressed and started working less and less. He began to gamble and drink. We got into fights constantly; soon I decided to live with Mirabelle and Julia. Now I don't talk to him often and the only time I see him is on his birthday… even that turns into screaming and broken plates."

Chelsea just sat there silently and began to tear up. I chuckled and wiped the tears away.

"You are such a cry baby sometimes."

Chelsea nodded then smiled,

"I have an Idea! I have to go to the city and see my parents on Thursday. I could come with you and if things get bad at your place, just come over to my place… My parents won't mind."

I was hesitant about the idea, but what choice did I have? I reluctantly agreed. I packed an overnight bag and grabbed my dad's present. I left the island with Chelsea early the next morning, hoping I wouldn't come back with any broken bones like last time. Unlike me, Chelsea was very excited to see her parents again. She talked the whole time about her mom and Dad's crazy antics.

"Oh yeah, my mom isn't very good at making bread and once my dad said something about it, without realizing she was behind him and she ran out crying. My dad stuffed his face with her bread and chased after her saying. 'I wuv 'vem!'"

I listened with an amused look plastered on my face the whole time as Chelsea laughed at her memories of her parents. The good thing about Chelsea was she was so easy to talk to. Her presence made feel relaxed somehow…

By the time we got to the city, it was already noon. Chelsea insisted that we go around the city for a while and then go to her parents' house. We played at the arcade, got lunch and she decided to go on a shopping spree. Chelsea kind of looked like a little kid holding a giant stuffed teddy bear and an ice cream cone. I laughed at the image of the little kid-like Chelsea. As we were walking around, Chelsea saw a very old music box shop. A music box made of glass and colored the most beautiful shades of green and blue… it kind of reminded me of the ocean. It was very small and Chelsea picked it up, holding it in the palm of her hand. As she opened it, a gentle melody began to be played. Chelsea smiled and hummed along with the tune.

"I know this song… my parents used to sing it to me when I was little… I love this song."

And then Chelsea began to sing along… her angelic voice making me forget the noise of the city.

"Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku…."

I laughed as I began to recognize the song.

"You are so weird Chelsea."

Chelsea just smiled and nodded.

"I'm getting it!"

Then Chelsea looked down at the price… her cheery and happy face disappeared.

"I can't afford that…"

She sadly put back on the shelf. I grabbed the tiny music box and looked at the price myself.

I nearly choked at the high price… I can't believe I'm going to do this…

"I'll get it for you."

Chelsea shook her head no, and sighed.

"It's much too expensive…"

I just shrugged.

"Happy early birthday."

Chelsea's face lit up as I handed her the now purchased music box.

"Thank you Vaughn… You're the best! I'm so glad we're friends!"

I blushed and smiled at the childish look on Chelsea's face.

"Me too."

We walked up to a small building with a large sign that read: 'FUROKAWA BREAD'

"This is your parent's bakery?"

Chelsea nodded happily.

"The one and only."

"Chelsea!"

Out of no where, two figures ran past me and grabbed Chelsea.

"You're home," they both yelled enthusiastically. One of them was a young- looking man with a cigarette in his mouth and the other was a woman who looked exactly like Chelsea. Her Mom and Dad.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad! Guy's this is my best friend, Vaughn!"

The woman smiled warmly, "Hello Vaughn. I'm Chelsea's mother, Claire; this is my husband Greg."

Greg grumbled then chuckled.

"So you're the boy Chelsea's been talkin' about huh? Put it there!"

He put his hand out for me to shake and I shook it nervously. Then he laughed at me!

"The boy has no grip!"

I let go then scratched my head, trying to pretend no one heard that. The old man insisted me play baseball, Claire brought a picnic and we all had a good time… even I did. Chelsea looked so happy to be back home again. Then I realized how dysfunctional my family is compared to Chelsea's. I shook my head, refusing to let my dad ruin this day for me… already. I decided to see my dad tomorrow and I spent the night in the guest room. I fell asleep, dreaming of having my own family.

That morning I snuck out with dad's gift and a cake. I don't know why I wanted to go alone, maybe it was the shame I feel admitting that this was my father, this is how he lives. I walked slowly towards the old, tiny apartment and pulled out the key to unlock the creaking door. As I opened the door I could hear beer cans being pushed to the side. The TV was on full blast and my father was sleeping on the floor, snoring loudly. What I really hated was the fact I looked exactly like him the silver hair and even the oddly colored eyes. I grabbed a broom and a trash bag to begin my annual birthday clean up. I was finishing up when my father woke up. The apartment actually looked nice when it was clean.

"Vaughn. I didn't think you would come this year."

"I come every year don't I," I replied harshly.

My father smiled as he picked up my gift. He opened it slowly and ran his finger over the picture frame. It was a picture of me, with all my friends and family. We were either smiling or laughing. A tear fell on the glass picture frame.

"You must be very happy."

I ignored him and brought out the cake.

"Happy birthday," I said stiffly. My father cut the cake with his shaking hands and handed me a piece of cake then served himself. We ate in silence. We were both strangers now. Strangers who happened to be father and son. I left shortly after finishing my cake... As I walked back to the bakery, I realized I was crying. I brought my hand to my eyes, surprised I could even shed tears anymore. Then Chelsea came walking by…

The crisp, cool fall breeze was blowing her chestnut brown hair back. She turned slightly, and I saw her sapphire blue eyes shimmer in the dim sunlight …. She smiled so gently, I thought the sight of her smile would make me break down crying again.

"Hello Vaughn. Would you like to join me?"

I nodded slowly and ran up beside her. We walked, going nowhere in particular, we walked silently, but nothing needed to be said. We walked together and that was all I needed to forget how miserable I was and to be instead…happy.

Wow... that was a lot of typing for me! I hope you like chapter 3! P.s.: If your confused or anything please tell me and I'll be happy to explain/change anything you feel I should! Also, letting you know the characters are supposed to be a little OOC … to match the characters on clannad. Please review/ write any suggestions. (I'm glad to receive any kind of feed back so don't hold back…)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Eliza the ghost

The week I got back to the island, I kept having the same dream.

I dreamt of having a family.

A family I could call my own.

A family that I never had.

That Saturday morning, I awoke from that dream… I rolled out of bed wondering when it would come true.

…..

"Vaughn! We're having breakfast with everyone at the Café Ok?" Julia shouted from the bottom of the stair case.

I huffed angrily, but really… I was happy.

All my friends were all sitting at the same table… the table we sat at everyday. Sometimes I feel that tings are too perfect, I feel that all this will come to an end eventually. But I ignore that feeling and try to enjoy it while I still can. That's all I can do right?

…..

Most of the time we were the loudest people in the whole restaurant, but for some reason no one said a word.

"So what's going on guys? Why so quiet?" I asked while picking at my porridge.

"…. Did you hear what happened to Gannon?" Lanna whispered.

"No."

"His daughter died about a week ago… it was a car accident. She was going to come to the island to live with him the next day… her grandmother was driving her to the ferry to leave. It was raining outside and their car swerved off the road. They both died about an hour later."

I looked over at Gannon, who happened to be at the other side of the restaurant.

"There also is a rumor going around that his daughter is haunting the island, giving cursed roses to unsuspecting villagers."

I glared at Lanna, "You shouldn't be talking about someone's daughter like that Lanna!" I growled.

Lanna hid behind Denny's shoulder and whimpered.  
>"Lay off, Vaughn. She didn't start the rumor, besides I think it's true."<p>

"Are you kidding me Denny? Of all people, you actually listened to this rumor?"

Denny just shrugged. "I've seen her before."

"…. You saw the ghost girl?"

"Everyone has… everyone except you and Chelsea. That's only because you guys were in the city."

Chelsea blushed and glanced at me. "I think it's true too… V-Vaughn."

Sabrina and Alisa nodded their head in agreement. "We think so too."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I looked over at Julia and Elliot, but they nodded in agreement as well.

"You all are crazy! I can't believe you would fall for such a stupid rumor!"

I got up and left money for my breakfast and left. Little did I know, Chelsea was behind me.

"V-Vaughn… wait up!"

I kept walking, but she eventually caught up with me.

"I'm sorry about that… but I think she's an angel... trying to tell us something."

"You are such a dope. There is no such thing."

"Yes there is Vaughn! Angels are as real as you and me! I know… I saw an angel once!"

I rolled my eyes at and kept walking. Then I bumped into something very… small.

"Ouch! Grrr... Watch out... err, I mean sorry Sir. Ummm… May you take this rose as an apology?"

Chelsea was almost as surprised as I was. I looked at the rose carefully… It looked like an ordinary flower to me…

I then did something to confirm my suspicions. I pinched the little girl's nose, to make sure she was real.

"Ouch! Hey mister! What was that for?"

I sighed and clucked my tongue. "I knew she wasn't a ghost. She's just a weird little kid… who should be in school right now!"

Chelsea smiled at the girl. "What's your name sweetie?"

The girl's face lit up and she walked towards Chelsea, yet she was eyeing me suspiciously.

"E- I mean C-Charlie…"

I began to laugh and Charlie quickly glared at me.

"That's a boy's name! It's actually the same name as that other kid… Chen's kid, Charlie!"

I laughed so hard; I held my stomach and wiped the tears from my eyes.

Charlie stomped her foot. "Be quiet meanie! It's my middle name ok? I hate you!"

She stuck her tongue out at me and grabbed Chelsea's hand.

Chelsea just giggled at the snobby little girl.

"You're boyfriend is mean to me. Tell him to go away!"

Chelsea and I both blushed a deep red and I turned away to avoid the awkward stare Chelsea gave me.

"H-He's n-not my b-b-boyfriend Charlie, he's just my friend."

Charlie smiled brightly at Chelsea then glared at me.

"Ok! Can I stay with you then?"

Chelsea's face became very stern…and confused.

"Don't you have parents to take care of you Charlie?"

Charlie's smile faded and she bit her lip, as if trying hard not to cry. She was very silent for a long time.

"No."

Chelsea flashed a concerned look my way… telling me without saying, "this girl needs our help!"

I sighed in defeat and shrugged. Why not? ….That's been my motto for a while now.

Chelsea smiled brightly at my response, and then smiled at Charlie.

"You can stay with me for a while Charlie."

Charlie wrapped her arms around Chelsea's waist and squealed happily.

"Yaaay! It's going to be just like playing house! You're the mommy, he's the daddy, and I'm the baby!"

Once again Chelsea and I were blushing.

We got back to Chelsea's house around noon. First we had to get Charlie a bed, some clothes, a school uniform, and we also had to restock Chelsea's fridge and cabinets. I was carrying most of the stuff and the girls were holding no more than two bags.

I was relived to finally be able to put all that crap down.

"I'll help you put the stuff away Vaughn."

My eye twitched and I slowly got up from the soft couch that began calling my name.

After we put all the food away I was finally able to relax. Chelsea and Charlie were giggling about how cute baby ducks were… (I honestly don't know either)

"Chelsea! Vaughn!… Can we play outside?"

I looked over at Chelsea hesitantly, but all I got in return was an apologetic smile.

"Sure. Let's get our jackets on first, Ok?"

Charlie jumped up and down happily.

"Yaaaay!"

Chelsea… curse your kindness! I got up once again and grabbed my jacket. My hand gently brushed Chelsea's hand as we both reached for our jackets. I blushed and turned away.

"S-Sorry."

"I-It's ok."

And with that, we both awkwardly went outside.

Chelsea and Charlie played tag while I watched from the grassy part of her farm. The cold fall wind gently blew multi-colored leaves away. Winter was on its way. I wonder if Chelsea's going to get sick…

My thoughts were soon interrupted by Chelsea's small voice.

"Hey, Vaughn! Why don't you come play with us?"

She reached out for my hand as I looked up at her.

"Come on… You're missing out on all the fun."

I grabbed her soft, warm hand. She looked at me mischievously and poked me in the stomach.

"You're it!"

I smiled at her then growled, "I'm going to get you both!"

The girls began screaming and running all over the place.

Soon I tripped, and both of them fell on top of me. We all started laughing.

"I don't know why you guy's aren't boyfriend and girlfriend… you guys are cute together!"

Chelsea looked away, trying to hide her blushing face. I blushed as well and grabbed Charlie.

"I'm going to tickle you to death for saying that!"

Charlie giggled than ran off.

I sighed and sat back down next to Chelsea.

"V-Vaughn… I-… never mind."

I laughed at Chelsea and wiped the dirt that was smeared on her face. I then looked at her seriously and I began to confess my feelings for her….

"Chelsea… I- want to tell you something… Lately I have been feeling-"

I was then cut off from finishing my sentence as Charlie tackled me.

"I got you!"

I sighed and began to tickle Charlie. ….. I guess I'm just going to have to finish later.

Chelsea smiled warmly at me from where she was sitting…

I knew this was going to something I will never forget.

We went back to the house when it began getting dark outside. Chelsea gave Charlie a bath, and put her in some pajamas, while I cooked some dinner. As I was finishing the mashed potatoes, I began to wonder if my dream had come true. Is this the family I never had?

Is this when everything starts to get better… or worse? Is this yet another happy time that will eventually end? I shook my head, trying to think of something else.

Chelsea walked out of the bathroom with Charlie, who was now dressed in pink pajamas.

"Chelsea took a bath with me! It was a bubble bath!"

My eyes grew wide, and now I was trying to rid my mind of some perverted thoughts.

"W-Well dinner is done. I made grilled chicken and mashed potatoes."

Chelsea smiled as she sat Charlie down at the table.

"Thank you, Vaughn. Go ahead and sit down. I'll make everyone's plate."

I wanted to resist, but to be honest… I was exhausted and starving.

Chelsea handed me the plate with the most food on it and a cup of hot milk then handed Charlie her plate with a glass of apple juice.

She sat down next to me and we began to eat.

After dinner, we watched some TV and before I knew it, Charlie was passed out on Chelsea's lap.

"Poor thing… she must be exhausted."

"Ya… She should be… I know she wore me out!"

Chelsea giggled and laid Charlie down on her new bed, and pulled the pink covers over her.

"She's so cute when she's sleeping."

I looked over at Chelsea and held her hand. She seemed confused at first but eventually held my hand tightly as well.

"Just like an angel…"

Chelsea looked at me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah… just like an angel."

…..

The next day I went over to Chelsea's house to see how she and Charlie were doing.

I knocked on the door, but no answer. I soon saw Chelsea scrambling around, shouting Charlie's name. I ran over to her and tried to talk to her.

"What's going on?'

Chelsea looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

"I can't find Charlie…"

My eyes were filled with worry and I began to help look for Charlie.

"Where did you see her last?"

"She was asleep last time I saw her! I woke up and she was gone!"

Then I realized where she was.

"Follow me!"

We ran to the forest, and sure enough Charlie was picking pink roses. Chelsea ran over to Charlie and hugged her tightly.

"Don't ever do that again, Charlie! You scared me half to death!"

I finally realized everything….

"Eliza… that's your first name isn't it?" I said quietly.

Chelsea gave me a confused look.

"Vaughn. That's silly… you said so yourself, that rumor isn't true."

Eliza, I should say, was very quiet.

"You're right… I was afraid you would realize this," Eliza sighed.

Eliza looked down sadly at the pile of pink roses she had gathered.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Chelsea said with hurt filled in her voice.

Eliza looked up at the sky. "My dad will be all alone at my funeral. All I wanted was to help him. And I could do that by bringing people to the funeral to help him out. But I'm running out of time."

Chelsea and I stayed quiet for what seemed like forever. Then finally I broke that silence.

"We'll help you then."

And that's what we did. We gathered all the roses on the island and asked every single villager. Eliza even was befriended by Mirabelle and the group down at the Café.

Little by little she made her way into our hearts, especially Chelsea's.

Chelsea took care of Eliza and treated her like a daughter or a younger sister. Every day I would hear how much she loved Eliza.

Eliza soon started school and became fast friends with Charlie… ironically.

It seemed Eliza had done her job. She helped her father; the whole town would be there at the funeral supporting him.

But something very strange began to happen. The day before the funeral we found pink roses in trash cans. It seemed more and more of them began to show up there as the day was coming to an end.

Eliza was persistent and just asked people over and over to accept her gift. Villagers just ignored her like she wasn't there.

She knocked on the animal shop door and Mirabelle answered.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Hello Mirabelle, would you please accept this invitation to my friend's funer-"

"Hello? Man, those darned ding dong ditchers!"

And Mirabelle slammed the door in Eliza's face. I was stunned. How could Mirabelle do that? She loved Eliza! Eliza just brushed herself off and ran up to Charlie. Surely, he won't ignore her!

"Hello Charlie."

"Umm… Hello lady! Have we met before?"

Eliza was shocked at his statement, and so was I.

Chelsea had enough and stomped up to Charlie.

"Charlie! Don't you remember? It's you're best friend, Eliza! Don't play such a cruel joke on her young man!"

Charlie seemed genuinely confused.

"…..I have no idea what you're talking about Chelsea. I have to get back to work now… bye Vaughn, bye Chelsea!"

He didn't even say goodbye to her… like she didn't even exist. I asked everyone about it at the Café, but everyone claimed they never heard of a girl named Eliza.

"Come on, Mark! Surely you haven't forgotten Eliza! You and her were best friends! You took her fishing yesterday for goddess's sakes!"

Mark just shook his head sadly.

"I don't remember."

I looked desperately at the rest of my friends, but they all shook their heads.

"We have no idea who Eliza is. She died, and we never even met her. I'm sorry Vaughn…"

"You're wrong Julia! She's alive! You're all wrong!"

I stormed out of the Café and bumped into Chelsea.

She was carrying a handful of roses.

I held out my hand to help her up, but she stayed on the ground, hovering over the roses that fell on the ground.

"Chelsea…"

"They all said no. They all forgot her…. Everyone. D-Does this mean we'll eventually forget her to, Vaughn?"

I could see tears fall to the ground, making the dirt moist.

I picked her up and held her tightly.

"I-I don't w-want to forget her Vaughn! I want to remember her, remember all the good times I h-had with her!"

She buried her head in my shoulder and I let her cry. I rubbed her back to try to calm her down.

"Chelsea… I don't think you can forget her. You spent the most time with her; I know you won't forget her. I promise."

Chelsea slowly let go of me and sniffed…

"I hope you're right."

I woke up that morning feeling as if I forgot something very important. Something was happening today… and I couldn't help but feel that it was something very special.

I got out of bed and spotted a pink rose on my dresser. That's strange…. I hate flowers. I picked up the soft rose and threw it away.

I walked out side to see Chelsea, wearing all black and holding a rose similar to the one I just threw away….. She was also crying.

"I-I got dressed like this today and I brought this rose, but I can't remember why."

Suddenly, a flash of a little blond girl came to my mind… Eliza!

Chelsea must have thought of her too, and we began to run to the church. We opened the doors slowly to see Gannon, all alone.

He turned around and smiled sadly at us.

"Oh. Hello Chelsea, hello Vaughn…. Are you here for the… oh never mind."

Chelsea sat down next to Gannon and held his hand.

"We're here for both of you."

Gannon's eyes began to tear up and he smiled.

"Thank you…."

Then the doors opened once more. The whole town was at the other end of the church, and they were holding their pink rose.

Mark, Mirabelle and Charlie, the ones closest to Eliza, were at the front of the crowd.

"I know this sounds strange, but we feel like we should… be here."

With that, everyone sat down. The service began. People were crying, and even praying. Some were just silent.

A moment later, Chelsea got up and placed her rose onto the tiny coffin. After she did this, everyone followed.

There must have been at least one hundred on top of the small casket.

When the services were over, I could have sworn I saw a little girl holding Gannon's hand and smiling. She looked over at Chelsea and me and waved. We waved back sadly as she disappeared from our view.

The next day, Gannon approached us at the Café.

"Thanks for comin' to the funeral. It really helped me out… I think little Eliza would have loved you all..."

"Huh," Mark said with a confused look on his face.

Gannon just chuckled. "Never mind."

Gannon left the Café, rather happy.

I then noticed Chelsea staring off into the distance, like she was trying to remember something.

What ever we forgot…. Will remain forgotten.

Sorry I haven't updated recently… a lot of stuff has been happening lately…

Well I hoped you liked this chapter… please review and let me know what you think! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Trick or Treat

Author's note: I'm sorry I can't update very fast… a lot of things have been happening at home so... Anyways I wanted to ask if this sounds like a good story, I've been thinking about making it for a while now... Vaughn is a very important Nazi soldier, but he is against everything their for… Chelsea is a victim of the holocaust and the two unlikely lovers meet while she's in a concentration camp. What will happen to them? Will their story end in tragedy or will the world accept their love and let it flourish? So… does it sound like a good story? (This is just the summary... I already know the ending.) P.s. I want to thank all of my reviewers and people who added my story to their story alert… this whole story is dedicated to you guys! Well! On with the chapter! –forevergone123

I was in a cozy home, with two people. People who, for some reason, I cared and loved for very much.

It was a woman and a young girl. And these people were my very own family…and I had that feeling that the happiness I was feeling with them, the happiness of having family, was only temporary. Suddenly, the cozy home began to crumble and the woman and the little girl started to walk away. I called after them, but they didn't listen. They just kept walking. Then the woman turned around, but I couldn't see her face.

Why couldn't I see her face? She smiled sweetly and waved goodbye. The little girl did the same.

As the house was crumbling, I felt like I had lost two very important people and I could never get them back. Soon the house was destroyed, the woman and the girl were gone, and I was dying… slowly… all by myself.

I woke up, sweating, heart racing and scared half to death. I looked over at my clock. 12:30 am.

Great… I'm never going to be able to get back to sleep. I laid back down and put my hand on my forehead.

"It was just a dream…. Just a dream."

I sighed and tried to think of something other than that terrifying nightmare.

It was raining outside and I could hear thunder clearly. I shivered and wrapped the covers around myself.

What a storm….

After an hour of laying in the dark, I decided to go down stairs to get some hot milk. When I was about to sit down, I heard someone knocking desperately on the door.

"Who in the hell would be outside in a storm like this," I muttered. I opened the door to see, none other than; Chelsea… soaking wet and shivering.

"Chelsea? Wh-"

"C-Can I c-c-come in?"

I opened the door wider to let her in and gave her a worried look.

"What are you doing out in a storm in the middle of the night?"

Chelsea just shivered and looked down at the floor.

"I had a bad dream…"

Wow… déjà vu. I then looked at her soaking wet clothes and couldn't help but notice that her… umm… bra….. was…. Very…..visible…

I blushed and went upstairs to get her a change of clothes and a towel real quick.

"Here, you can borrow some of my clothes… go take a warm shower... That might make you feel better."

Chelsea grabbed the clothes and towel and went upstairs. She came back down about a half of an hour later wearing my pajama pants and black shirt… it was kind of funny to see her in those baggy clothes… my clothes… I blushed again and handed her the warm milk I made for her.

"Thank you Vaughn… I'm sorry if I woke you up…"

"Nah, you didn't wake me up… I couldn't fall asleep."

Chelsea was quiet for a moment and sat down on the couch. I followed and sipped my hot milk quietly…..

"In my dream I….. Died... but I don't know why… I just…."

Chelsea began to stare off into space then she smiled gently.

"I'm sorry… I should have just stayed home. It was just dark and lonely there... this awfully awkward huh?"

I patted Chelsea's head and sighed.

"I'm glad you came…. There was something I wanted to tell you anyway."

Chelsea looked up at me with a serious look and I couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she looked… wait…. Did I just call Chelsea…? (Gulp) Cute?

"Well, what is it Vaughn?"

I blushed and looked down at the coffee table that stood in the middle of the living room.

"When's you're birthday?"

Chelsea gave me a confused look…. And sadly responded; Winter 24th. I nodded, silently scolding myself for not being a man and not being able to tell her how I felt.

"Vaughn?"

"Hmmm…?"

Chelsea blushed and sipped her milk…. Then rested her head on my shoulder.

Man, Chelsea! You have more guts than I do! Come on, Vaughn… just tell her! You love this girl right? Do I? I think I do….. Be a man! Tell her!

Ok… here it goes….

"Chelsea…. I know we haven't been friends very long, but in the short time with you…. I came too really like you. Love you, even… Chelsea what I'm trying to say is….,"

Then I heard small snores…..

She was asleep the whole time…..

I just shook my head and smiled and rested my head on hers. I then began to hum that dango daikazoku song to myself… weird…. I didn't even like that song…

"Goodnight, Chelsea…."

And I slowly began to fall asleep.

….December Sorrow….

That Saturday, I was over at Mark's house with Denny, playing video games. The typical Saturday, when we weren't over at the Café.

"Damn! He's almost dead! Ha! I'm finally gonna beat ya Vaughn!"

Denny began to click his remote viciously, but in the end… his character succumbed to my power and ultimately died… Mwahahah!

"I win again, Denny. That's the 6th time in a row!"

Denny looked up sadly at the TV screen and dramatically fell to the floor.

Mark stuffed some potato chips in his mouth smirked evilly.

Goddess only knows what was running through his head.

"I have an idea you guys!…. Halloween is tomorrow... and I've decided we're going to play a prank on the girls!"

"Sounds fun. What did you have in mind Mark?"

Denny looked surprised at my response and laughed.

"Vaughn has finally joined the dark side!"

I rolled my eyes and Denny and I listened closely at Mark's plan.

The plan was to spread a rumor about some wild animal running around the island to scare the girls. Then on Halloween we'd invite all of them to a party in the Meadow. As we are walking, we'll hide in the bushes; posing as the monster. Once they were good and scared, we'll come to the "rescue".

Honestly, I didn't think it was going to work.

Unfortunately, I had to be the one to deliver all the messages and rumors since my cousin was the biggest gossiper on the island.

"A costume party? Oh my goddess! What will I wear?"

"Something sluty, I'm sure."

Julia pouted and threw a pillow at me.

"Shut up Vaughn! Oh! I have to call the girls over so we can get ready!'

I nodded, but then gave Julia a serious look.

"Be careful tonight though. There's a rumor going around about some creature on the island… I don't usually listen to rumors but I think this one's for real."

Julia gasped and bit her lip, "I hope this doesn't ruin our plans!"

Well my work here is done….

That night, I stood outside impatiently in a ridiculous cowboy outfit (actually, I kind of liked it… but I would never admit that to Julia), waiting for all the girls to come out of the house. Mark and Denny hid in the bushes to get ready for our little prank.

Eventually, all the girls came out of the house wearing their costumes. I was surprised to see that Julia wasn't the sultiest of the group… it was the modest, kind, shy… Chelsea! She was wearing a very short, revealing, leather black dress, a kitty tail along with matching ears and black, (also leather) knee-high heel boots. She was even wearing… makeup. A lot of makeup. I tried my best not to look at her chest, but failed…

"H-Hi C-Chelsea"

"Hi, Vaughn! Do you like my costume? Julia picked it out for me!"

I glared at Julia and she shrugged innocently then smirked. Julia is so evil….! I'm going to get her back later… right now I have to keep my thoughts away from… well, you know….

"It's ummm…. Nice."

Chelsea giggled sweetly, "I like you're cowboy costume!"

I huffed and we made our way to the Meadow.

Soon, we heard rustling in the bushes….

"W-What was that," Sabrina whispered.

"T-The wind… yeah, the wind," Lanna smiled…

Then we heard growling sounds…. Then screaming.

"RUN! Run away guys before it gets you too!"

Lanna began to tear up… "Is that you Denny?"

It was going great until Natalie stomped up to the bushes where Mark and Denny were and kicked. Flying through the air, was Mark. He screeched like a girl as he landed on the hard ground. We all began to laugh hysterically as Mark rubbed his sore butt.

"That really hurt, Natalie!"

Natalie just stuck her tongue out at Mark, "Crybaby!"

Mark huffed and I began to hold my sides from laughing so hard.

Soon, we all stopped laughing and had a little party at Lanna's house. We ordered some pizza from the Diner, and watched scary movies until dawn… to be honest; I never had as much fun at a party until now. I guess its better when you're surrounded by REAL friends.

The next morning, when I woke up, I was at home and totally regretting drinking so much last night. I got a cup of coffee, immediately feeling better.

"Hey, Mirabelle… I'm going over to Chelsea's!"

Mirabelle smiled as she nodded and counted the money in the cash register. I stepped outside and shivered as the cold air hit me like a ton of bricks. I slowly walked over to the ranch, wishing I had brought a jacket.

I knocked on Chelsea's door… no answer.

I called her name… no answer.

I looked in the barn, the stable, and the chicken coop… no Chelsea.

I began to fear the worst, as I ran around the field but still not being able to find her.

I then looked over at her crops and found her on the ground, hardly breathing with the water slowly trickling out of the water can.

My assumptions had been correct…

"Chelsea! Chelsea!"

I ran over to her side as flashbacks came to mind from the last time I found her on the ground, passed out. But this time, it seemed worse. Her breaths were short, raspy and shallow. I picked up her limp body and held her close to me. She opened her eyes half way and smiled tiredly.

"V-Vaughn? I-I'm sorry….. to have w-w-worried you again."

Tears filled my violet eyes and I hurried to her house. Once again, I tucked her into bed and felt her forehead. She was even warmer than last time. Chelsea fell back asleep and her fever kept going up, I didn't know what to do… and I began to panic.

Eventually, I called Dr. Trent. As soon as he heard Chelsea's name, he told me he'd be there as fast as he could. When Dr. Trent did get here, I felt my heart stop from the grim look on the young doctor's face.

I called Mirabelle and Julia over, since they were like Chelsea's second family. Mirabelle cleaned and cooked while Julia tried to hold back her tears. I only paced back and forth… back and forth…

After two long hours, Dr. Trent came out of Chelsea's room.

He smiled at us and sighed in relief.

"Miss Chelsea is going to be just fine. Her fever has gone down and she's now sleeping soundly. I gave her some medicine that she's going to have to take twice a day for two months if she wants to recover. I want you all to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't work too hard," Dr. Trent said reassuringly…

We all began to relax after hearing the good news.

"Thank you Dr. Trent, you really helped," Mirabelle said as she handed him some money.

Dr. Trent smiled and left, leaving us in the silent home.

Julia called everyone to let them know Chelsea was ok and she needs help on the ranch. She sounded so relived but she was still crying… Julia loves Chelsea like a sister…

Mirabelle then walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Go in and talk to her… she's asleep, but I think it will help. I know you care about this girl, Vaughn. I know that you love Chelsea… let her know that too."

Mirabelle then walked out with Julia, and flashed me a comforting smile.

….

I nervously walked into Chelsea's room and kneeled beside her bed. She looked so peaceful as she slept soundly in the small bed. I blinked back the tears and wiped them away fast so I could pretend that I was never beginning to cry in the first place.

For some reason it was hard to breathe, and it seemed as if there was a knot in my throat. I felt scared… I never really felt this scared to loose someone and it made me realize what I had to say to Chelsea.

I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to find the best way to put this….

Finally, I gathered up some courage and spoke with a shaky voice, "I-I know you can't hear me, or reply… b-but I just want to let you know I'm here for you. I'll always be by your side because…. Well… Chelsea, I-I l-love you."

Chelsea smiled and I could see her cheeks beginning to grow pink. She then opened her eyes and looked at me. She held my rough, callused hand in her soft, warm hand and whispered, "I love you too, Vaughn."

I then felt something I have never felt before. It was warm… it was overwhelming…. It was scary… it was …. Love.

I hope you liked this chapter… I kind of wanted things to speed up a bit cause I have a bunch of ideas just comin' to me! Please review…! Remember I appreciate any kind of feedback!

p.s. Happy holidays! And I just want to say that this story is dedicated to all of my reviewers and I really want to know if the summary I described at the top sounds any good!

-forevergone123 :)


	6. Chapter 6

December Sorrow Chapter 6:

Author's note: Ok…. This chapter is comin' off the top of my head but I hope you still like it… Please review! ^_^

That night, I stayed by Chelsea's side the entire time.

We held each other's hand and talked about nothing in particular. That's probably one of the things I really loved about her, she knew how to make me feel comfortable and feel interested in a conversation about something other than money… I also loved her smile, her innocence, her optimism, her sensitivity…. Everything…

We talked about our futures, her farm, animals, our friends… for hours we talked about our lives until Chelsea finally fell asleep. I kissed her forehead, pulled up her covers and went home, leaving as an entire different person.

"Vaughn! You've been gone for hours! What happened? Is Chelsea ok?"

I just smiled at the sound of her name…

"She's fine Mirabelle..."

"How are you feeling? You look … different…"

I just laughed and nodded my head, "I'm fine Mirabelle… I'm going to sleep now... I've had a long day…"

"Goodnight sweetheart…"

I went upstairs and fell asleep wondering if this is where my life is just beginning… wondering what is coming for me… wondering if I will ever have that family I have been dreaming about for weeks…

"Vaughn… Vaughn... Time to wake up!"

I looked up to see my cousin with a cup of coffee and I groaned then pulled the covers over my head.

"Go away, Julia!"

"Oh come on lazy… time to get up! We're going to help Chelsea with the ranch. She's still sick in bed the poor thing..."

"Fine…"

I took the coffee and sipped it slowly and smiled to myself… Chelsea… only for Chelsea.

When we got there, the crops were watered and the animals already token care of. Jeez, Chelsea does not know how to take it easy… She was re-filling her water can by the river, then smiled and waved at us.

"She's so strong! How cute!"

"No Julia... She's dumb! She could get sick again!"

"Hi Vaughn! Hi Julia!"

Julia waved at Chelsea and ran up to her. They began giggling about something while I pouted.

"You really should be resting. It was only yesterday you were passed out on the ground you know?"

Chelsea just smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you for your concern Vaughn, but I'm fine now…"

Julia squealed and jumped up and down (Something I really didn't need to see), "Oh my goddess, you and Vaughn are going out? No friggen' way!"

I blushed and shoved my hands in my pocket.

"So Chelsea… do you want to go to the Café with me and Julia?"

Chelsea nodded enthusiastically, and ran down the path into town. Soon I caught up with her and held her hind in mine tightly. Chelsea was now the one blushing, but nonetheless, she held my hind tightly as well. It's funny to think only a few months ago I met Chelsea, brought her to the Café for the first time, and not to long ago, I confessed to her. It's funny only a few months ago I couldn't stand my life and just yesterday I learned to love it.

As we walked into the Café hand in hand, people stared; our friends smiled, laughed, and even sighed in relief…

Denny chuckled, "Well it's about time dude!"

"Yaaay, Vaughnie has a girl," Lanna clapped… everyone laughed while I turned three different shades of red.

Alisa then pulled out her cards, and began to shuffle them.

She picked out four cards, turned them over and smiled.

"You two are going to live a happy life together."

Chelsea beamed, "Did you hear that Vaughn?"

I nodded my head and smiled, "I sure did Chelsea…"

I thought to myself, maybe this is where everything begins to get better… maybe that dreamed meant nothing. I wrapped my arm around Chelsea and kissed her gently on the cheek. I love this girl.

I'm in love with Chelsea Furokawa.

We left the Café together, again holding hands.

That night… I can remember it clearly, and sometimes I wish I could just forget it.

It was cold and Chelsea shivered, then I gave her my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Then I remember her smiling.

Soon we ended up at the beach and we sat down at the dock. We then put our feet into the icy cold water…

"Vaughn can I ask you something," Chelsea said looking up at the sky, letting the cool, and gentle breeze blow her hair back.

"Go ahead."

"Do you look at the stars often?"

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

"Not really… do you?"

Chelsea was silent for the longest time…

"No. But I wish I could more often. May I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"Do you like this town?"

For the first time in a long time, I was at a loss for words.

"….. Well at first, I hated it. But now I realize I'd never been to a place like this, and I love it here. I do like this town. It's where everyone I love is. It's my home."

Chelsea placed her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"I love it too…"

For the next ten minutes things were quiet. Peaceful. And I wish it would have lasted forever.

"Chelsea, can you promise me something?"

"Anything, Vaughn."

"Stay by my side forever. I love you. Please stay with me always."

"I promise."

That night was just another one of those memories I look back at now and wish I could just forget it and never be reminded again of that moment.

Sometimes, I wake up in the morning, thinking that night was just a dream I can't rid my mind of. Goddess how I wish I could forget.

…December Sorrow….

The next morning, I woke up and heard sobbing….

I carefully walked downstairs to see Chelsea and Julia crying... Elliot was cleaning his glasses slowly and his hands were shaking… but the scariest thing was seeing the tough, tomboy, Natalie fighting back tears as she stared out the Animal Shop's window…

I was a little afraid to ask…

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

Chelsea looked up at me with puffy, red eyes. She sniffled and shook her head, "its Taro… h-he's d-dead."


	7. Chapter 7

December Sorrow

Chapter: 7 Promises

Author's note: I'm really sorry for not updating for so long… Christmas and my birthday was kind of busy so… here ya' go! ^_^ p.s. happy new year!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harvest Moon!

Taro…. Is dead... How? Why?

I sat next to Chelsea and kissed her on the forehead, "Everything is going to be ok… how DID he die, Chelsea?"

Chelsea hugged me tightly, and sniffled.

"We don't know yet… Natalie went to wake him up… but he just w-wouldn't…"

Chelsea started to sob again and I think Natalie began to cry as well. For the first time since I met her, the tough tomboy was crying. Elliot walked over and for once, probably since Natalie was born, Elliot was the big brother. I couldn't watch anymore… it was much too sad.

Julia came over with some cookies… I wanted to yell 'It's no time to eat cookies!'

My eye began to twitch when Chelsea grabbed four cookies and began to munch sadly on them.

Natalie wiped the remaining tears away then gently smiled.

"Gramps was old... I guess it was his time to go. I believe he's in a better place right now… I-I just wish I could have said goodbye. I wish I could take back what I said to him last night! Goddess, if I knew he was going to die I would have never-"

Natalie started shaking then fell to the floor. And the pink haired, feisty girl began to sob. Elliot stepped back and cried too. Chelsea sat down on the floor, hugged Natalie and began to rock her. Then she began to sing the Dango song.

Julia held Elliot. And I was on the couch watching this terribly sad scene. Something you see in the movies. Something you would read about, not what happens in real life!

How could this happen to her? How could the Harvest Goddess do this to their family? How could this be reality? Reality is; people die. A lesson I had learned that day, the harsh truth I can never forget.

The following week was Taro's funeral.

The church was brimming with islanders; all I could see was black and it was making me sick.

Sad songs played, people cried, prayed and put their flowers on his casket. But the most depressing, moving, and sad part of the funeral was Natalie's speech… a letter to Taro.

Natalie slowly made her way up to the podium. Her long, black dress trailed up along with her.

"Regret: a simple word with a huge impact on my life now. Gramps, I know our relationship wasn't perfect, but I always loved you. I regret every fight. Every hurtful word I ever said to you. I know you're gone now, but I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

I wish I could go back and tell you this before you died. I didn't mean it. Goddess! I hate how I'm so damn stubborn! I got that from you! Gramps, the really screwed up thing is I don't even remember what caused the fight in the first place. I really hate how the last three words I said to you was, I hate you… Gramps please forgive me! I never meant it. I love you! So please listen where ever you are… please forgive my cruel words. Please know I love, and always will love you Gramps. People of Sunshine Islands please let your loved ones know you love them. Forget those fights and tell whoever means something to you how much you care for them before it's too late. Don't be like me and wait until then."

When Natalie sat down, the whole town was speechless. I couldn't believe what Natalie said… I thought of everyone I loved and cared for. Then I thought of my father. I shivered at the thought of being in Natalie's shoes. What if my dad died tomorrow? Does he know I still love him? Do I still love him?

I looked over at Chelsea and smiled. She was holding my hand tightly, and being the cry baby she was; Chelsea's eyes were flooded with tears. I leaned over and whispered softly in her ear, "I love you more than anything in the entire world."

Chelsea smiled, "I love you even more than that."

And Chelsea rested her head on my shoulders.

I don't know what I'd do with out Chelsea sometimes…

Soon they buried Taro under a giant willow tree next to his wife. Taro was 93. A father, friend, grandfather and we will never forget him.

…December Sorrow….

The next couple of weeks, I had that dream again.

I never see the woman's or child's face or why they left. All I know is they're leaving certain emptiness in my heart that I couldn't possibly fill. The house continues to crumble around me and I can't do anything about it. Eventually, I die all alone…..

I can't help but think that woman is Chelsea.

I can't escape the feeling that to continue this relationship will bring only sadness.

"Vaughn? Are you all right?"

I looked over at my concerned girlfriend from across the table. We were supposed to be on a date.

"Y-Yeah; I'm fine, why?"

Chelsea shrugged, "I don't know. It seems like you're thinking about something."

I chuckled softly, "It's nothing. So how's the ranch?"

Chelsea smiled brightly and began to ramble on about her cow, Bessie. I tried my best to listen but I kept having the same thought; I have to break up with her. I have to stop this before we both get hurt. But I love her. How can I let her go…? I don't know but I think it's something I have to do. I want to end this before we both get hurt.

That night we walked slowly down to the beach. A spot we often come to talk.

Chelsea held my hand as we trudged through the cool sand. My heart dropped at the thought of loosing the warmth of her hand in mine. But I reminded myself that she'll hurt me in the end. Taking chances is just too risky.

"Vaughn?"

"Yeah?"

"D-Do you want to go back to my place?"

…. What? Is she implying what I think she's is?

"I-I don't want you to do something you don't want to do."

"I-I w-want t-too. I trust you Vaughn. I love you."

Before I knew it, we were at her house. The door was locked. And clothes ended up on the floor; soon I was falling asleep on Chelsea's small bed.

I woke up to find Chelsea snuggled up next to me, softly snoring.

I was at a loss, what am I going to do? I looked over at the clock… 2:30 am. Slowly, I got out of bed and grabbed my clothes, I was at the door and I placed my hand on the door knob; that's when I looked back. Chelsea was sleeping, her arm resting in the spot where I was sleeping. The thought of her waking up, wondering where I was made me stop and realize what I was doing… I'm not going to hurt her. She promised me forever, she loves me and I love her. I have to take a chance… and stay. I walked back to the bed and laid down next to her.

"V-Vaughn? What's wrong?'

I smiled and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, "Nothing. I'm just fine Chelsea. Go back to sleep."

Chelsea smiled and buried her head into my chest and soon she was snoring softly.

Please Harvest Goddess, don't take her away. Please make this nightmare go away. Please let things remain the same; happy…

Spring brought many changes; this small town is slowly becoming a city… buildings are getting bigger and bigger, tree's are cut down to make room for new roads and businesses. But the one of the biggest changes at the time was finding out about the Café. The owner retired and their going to demolish it by the end of the month to make a grocery store. The islanders were changing as well. I moved in with Chelsea… Natalie is going out with Mark, Julia is married to Elliot and they're expecting a kid, Denny and Lanna are dating while Lanna is starting up her singing career up again. I guess everything changes with time.

Today was the last Saturday we would be able to go to the Café… the demolition is starting tomorrow.

Everyone was there that warm spring afternoon. We all sat around the table we've been sitting at for the past year and ordered the same exact meal. The thing I can't stand now is I'm forgetting the taste of that porridge I always bought...

Natalie held Mark's hand and looked down sadly at the floor.

"It's been a while huh? Well, there's something I need to tell everyone."

We all looked up at Mark and Natalie with curious eyes and waited patiently.

"Mark and I are leaving."

Chelsea choked on the milk she was slowly sipping, "Why?"

"We're getting married soon, and Mark wants to start up a ranch of his own… we don't have much ties here and we just wanted to make a new start in a new town. I mean, look! This place is slowly being destroyed! It's not just this crappy café; it's everything. Come on Chelsea you can't tell me you don't want to leave this dump!"

Chelsea put her glass of milk down and turned away, "I love this town."

Julia looked down at her swollen stomach and looked over at Elliot.

"We're leaving too, hun'. I want my baby to grow up in a humble town, not a city and this island is becoming one. Elliot and I want to make it out on our own too."

"You're leaving too Julia? What's Aunt Mirabelle going to say?"

"I already told her Vaughn! I'm a grown woman now; I can make my own decisions!"

No one said a word for a long time. Soon we all left the Café for the last time; the day of the demolition, Chelsea cried.

Next week we said goodbye to Mark, Natalie, Julia and Elliot…

"I'll visit as much as I can Vaughn. Please understand why I'm going."

"Call me when you get there little cousin…"

I hugged Julia and shook Elliot's hand while Chelsea said her goodbyes to Mark and Natalie.

Little did we know they weren't the only ones we would be saying goodbye to.

Lanna and Denny eloped to the city and wrote a farewell letter to everyone. Lanna became a new hit sensation again and Denny became her manager. Sabrina and her father left town in search for a new mine. Alisa ran away from the church and got married to a guy she met in the city. Everyone was leaving…

One night Chelsea and I were at the new park the new mayor built. We sat down on the swing set and stared at the stars for hours…

"Chelsea? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure… what is it Vaughn?"

"I left my job at the animal trading company… I got a job in the city. I might not be home as much as you would like me to."

Chelsea was quiet and she held my hand, then gently pushed herself on the swing.

"That's ok Vaughn."

I looked over at her and smiled. "Are you sure Chelsea? I'll only be here twice a week ya' know?"

"Vaughn I'll be here waiting for you to come back. I promise I'm perfectly fine with that."

"I love you Chelsea"

Chelsea leaned over and kissed me softly, "I love you too Vaughn."

I started my new job in the city and I couldn't be more miserable. The five days of smog, speeding cars, and skyscrapers were torture. All I did was sit at my desk, do paperwork, and answer phone calls.

After a month of working at the company, me and Chelsea hadn't gone out the whole time. By the time I got home I was exhausted and ready to sleep.

This weekend was the Fireworks Festival, and I promised Chelsea I would take her.

That weekend I had work… I didn't tell Chelsea because I would try my best to be there. If I just work harder and take the earlier ferry, I would be able to make it.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

The day of the fireworks festival, I was swamped with work and by the time I got back to the islands it was already dawn…

I ran home but Chelsea wasn't there… I then I ran to the meadow and saw Chelsea standing at the bridge in a sun dress, waiting for me.

"Chelsea! What are you doing? Why are you still out here?"

Chelsea looked up at me and smiled sadly at me. "You're here…"

I grabbed Chelsea's shoulders and shook my head. "Have you been out here all night waiting for me?"

Chelsea nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist, "I'm glad you're here."

"Chelsea, I'm so sorry. I know I promised but work was-"

"I know Vaughn… I understand. Can we still go to the festival?"

I looked at Chelsea with a confused look, "It's over isn't it?"

Chelsea smiled and picked up a bag next to her full of fireworks… weird how I didn't notice that before.

"We can have our own fireworks festival."

We made our way to the field and made our own festival.

Chelsea soon fell asleep in my arms but before she did she told me something...

"I love you Vaughn, and I promise I'll always be by your side."

And that's when she fell asleep.

And that was the night I know I made the right decision to stay. I took a chance and that was a chance I'd take over and over.

…..december sorrow…..

That day at work, my boss mentioned a promotion that I should take. It has better pay, and less work days. I'd be able to stay at home with Chelsea more often, so I worked my ass off for that promotion. I couldn't wait to come home and tell Chelsea I'll be home more.

But that never happened.

"Vaughn, can I talk to you for a second?"

I looked up at my boss… he looked upset about something...

"Sure Mr. Gunderson, what's up?"

Then he put a piece of paper on my desk. It was a police report…. for my father.

"You're father was caught for driving under the influence and he had warrant out for his arrest. He's been booked at New Port County Prison yesterday. I'm sorry to say I've reconsidered giving you that promotion, I just want to be sure… the apple never falls far from the tree you know…"

I was stunned…I couldn't believe this! My father screws up everything! There is no escaping this crap!

My boss let me go home early that night. I remember how mad I was when I came home that night.

When I explained everything to Chelsea, she brought me to the beach, which was now filled with boats and trash.

We sat down at the dock like we always do and Chelsea dipped her feet in the cool water.

"We should just leave like everyone else. Go some place where no one knows about my father!"

"Vaughn you know I can't do that. I have the farm, you have a job. And besides I love this town… I can't just leave."

"Chelsea, please… won't you come with me if I did go?"

Chelsea rested her head on my shoulder and sighed, "I'd go where ever you go. But you know you're just running away from this problem. It won't solve anything… I think you should go see your father. Tell him how you feel."

We stayed quiet for the rest of the night. I knew she was right… so I did.

Chelsea and I got on the ferry the next day and got to New Port around noon and I couldn't be more nervous. The last time I saw my father it didn't really end on a happy note. Now he was in prison, made me loose that promotion and brought me nothing but problems.

Soon we had reached the county prison and by now I was shaking… Then Chelsea held my hand and for one moment everything was fine.

Chelsea and I sat down on the chairs in front of the glass window with my father on the other side. I couldn't even look him in the eyes; I was so disappointed in him… this was a new low even for him.

"Hello father."

"Dad, this is my girlfriend, Chelsea… she really wanted to meet you."

Chelsea waved and smiled politely, but my father remained silent and just smiled.

"Why did you do this to me Father? Do you know what you did to me? You ruined everything!"

I threw the plastic chair across the room and glared at my father. He just kept quiet and smiled.

"Say something! Stop mocking me and say something for goddess' sake! I didn't come all this way to see you smile!"

But he just kept smiling… I had to get out of there. And that's what I did; I stormed out, Chelsea calling after me.

I walked until I couldn't breathe; soon I Chelsea caught up with and she tried to calm me down…

"Please Vaughn! Vaughn!"

I pushed her away and slammed my fist into a building wall. Chelsea then held me tightly and slowly we fell to the ground.

"Does that hurt?"

"…..Yes."

"It's going to sting when you wash it…"

"I know…."

I looked at Chelsea and I nearly broke down, "Let's get married, Chelsea."

"Ok…"

I looked down at Chelsea, confusion plastered on my face. "Are you sure you want to marry someone like me? I'm no good and I'm far from being the perfect person..."

"Vaughn, I don't care about that stuff! I'm far from perfect too! I'm weak, I'm a cry baby, and I'm always unsure about everything! But I believe if we're together we're strong and nothing can bring us down… together we can conquer the world! Together we can do anything!"

I stared into her sapphire blue eyes and I began to tear up… and I held her tightly.

"Thank you Chelsea…. Thank you… please don't ever leave my side."

"Never."

Yaaay chapter seven is here! I just want to thank all my reviewers and for all of your support! I'm dedicating this whole story to you guys! :)

Tell me what you think of the chapter!

-forevergone123


	8. Chapter 8

December Sorrow chapter 8

Author's note: I'm not going to give anything away right now but these are the few chapters where it gets good. ^_^

Ever since my childhood was screwed up, all I wanted was to have a family of my own.

It seems that dream is finally becoming a reality…. All I can hope is that nightmare never comes true as well.

The wedding was on a warm summer day, and everyone showed up. Julia brought her daughter, Lanna and Denny took a week off to come, Natalie was now pregnant with a baby boy… even Sabrina and Alisa showed up. Things almost seemed normal again…

I stood at the end of the alter and listened to the loud wedding melody; I swear my heart stopped when I saw Chelsea in a strapless, elegant, white gown.

"Do you, Chelsea Furokawa, Take Vaughn Vaults to be your husband? For better or for worst? In sickness and health?"

Chelsea blushed as she looked into my eyes, "I do."

"And do you, Vaughn Vaults, take Chelsea Furokawa to be your wife? For better or for worst?

In sickness and health?"

I looked over to Chelsea, then my friends and family… they all looked so happy. Sometimes I still find myself breaking down when I think back on that day… how happy I was… how happy we all were.

I smiled, "I do."

"I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

I wrapped my arms around Chelsea's small waist and kissed her gently then everyone cheered.

As we walked outside, Chelsea and I were swarmed with congrats, and pats on the back. Chelsea looked over at the Harvest Goddess's pond happily and a loud bell sounded off.

"Vaughn! The Harvest Goddess says we're going to have a happy life together!"

I just chuckled and held my new wife's hand.

"I already knew that Chelsea."

"She told you too?"

I shook my head and just laughed.

That night I went back to Chelsea's- our house- and we fell asleep for the first time as husband and wife.

"Curry bread!"

I woke up to the smell of something burning and Chelsea banging pots around the kitchen.

"C-Chelsea? Is everything ok over there?"  
>Chelsea laughed nervously, "Yeah! Everything is fine!"<p>

I got up out of bed to see some kind of food cooking… if cooking is setting that food on fire.

"Do you need any help?"

"No! I'm just fine…."

Chelsea threw away the burnt mystery food away and started again. As she got the food out she sniffled and quickly wiped away something from her eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"I wanted to cook you breakfast before you woke up… I'm not a very good wife am I?"

My eyes grew wide then I walked over to Chelsea.

"You're not a bad wife. I don't care about something like breakfast. We're just learning… We'll figure this whole marriage thing out in time."

Chelsea smiled and kissed me on the cheek, "Thanks Vaughn! I promise I'll try my best to learn how to cook!"

That day I helped Chelsea with her cooking skills. I loved those days when we just had fun and didn't have a care in the world.

It was after 6:00 pm when Chelsea took my hand and brought me outside.

"What are you doing Chelsea? It's dark out now…"

"I want to take you some where special," she said as she kissed me on the lips.

I followed her to the mountain as she brought me to the place where we met.

"Remember that day Vaughn? It was spring… and you told me something… do you remember?"

"How could I forget? This is where we first met," I said quietly as I gently squeezed her hand.

"I know this island is no longer the same… but here, you can still see the stars."

I looked up at the sky and saw the stars as clearly as I used to. I smiled at the thought of at least one part of the island remaining the same.

"I'm glad…"

Chelsea sat down on a nearby bench, sighed and looked up to the sky.

"Me too… Vaughn? Do you think this part of the town will stay the way it is? I really hope it does."

I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her.

"I don't know what the future holds… but I promise I will never let them have this place."

I couldn't see her, but I believe she was smiling.

"Thank you, Vaughn."

…december sorrow….

When we got home, Chelsea made some tea and sat down on the couch.

"Can I ask you something Vaughn?"

"Sure," I shrugged while I slowly sipped my tea.

Chelsea began to blush and she started to fiddle with her fingers.

"Ummm… I-I r-really want to h-have a- oh never mind this is stupid."

"No no, it's ok. You can tell me."

Chelsea sighed as her cheeks grew pinker and pinker, "I w-want to have a b-baby. Please Vaughn? I think I can be a good mother and you would be a great daddy!"

A BABY? This was a little sudden!

"Chelsea, we've only been married a couple of days. Do you think we're really ready?"

"I-I do. I've always wanted to have a family of my own…"

"Ok. If it will make you happy… I will do anything."

Chelsea hugged me tightly and kissed me. "You will love being a parent, I know you will!"

I went to bed and for the first time… I didn't have that nightmare.

It was raining… but it wasn't the rain that woke me that morning. It was a phone call.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Mr. Vaults?"

"This is him, who is this?"

"I'm Dr. Trent; I'm your aunt's doctor. Mirabelle is in the hospital right now, but it's nothing serious. She's not been feeling well lately and she'll be here for one more night for observation."

"Mirabelle? Can I talk to her?"

"You may come visit her today in the city if you like."

"Alright… I'll be there."

The visit at the hospital didn't take very long, and Mirabelle reassured me that she was fine now. I was sure she was ok… Mirabelle is strong.

Chelsea went to visit her parents, but before she left she told me I should go see my father.

"Chelsea, you know how much I hate that man. I can't go see him."

"Vaughn, he's your father. You love each other no matter what. I know things seem bad right now… but I think it would be best to let him know you still care."

"I don't care about him."

"Please Vaughn?"

I crossed my arms and sighed, "For you not him."

So I left for the prison my father now stayed.

When the officer sat my father in front of me, he gave me a worried look.

"Will you be ok this time Sir?"

"I'll be fine."

The officer left, leaving an awkward silence.

"Hello father."

"Hello Vaughn. I didn't think you'd come back"

"It's not for you. It's for Chelsea. I'm married to her now. We're planning on having a child."

"I'm very happy for you son. I'm so proud."

Tears slowly rolled down my face and onto the ground. For years, I believed my father was never proud of me; I thought he resented me. When Mom died our relationship was shattered. We began to fight, he started drinking and we hated each other. The last time he told me he was proud of me was when I was seven years old after winning my first baseball game.

"Your mother would be proud of you to."

I looked up at my father; he was crying as well. "Do you really think so Dad?"

"I know she would be, son. I know you can't remember but she adored you. She loved you more than anything."

I clenched my fists tightly as I began to break down. I hated that I can't remember my own mother. I've heard so many stories… which makes me wish I could remember even more.

"Father… I'm sorry for everything. I'm so sorry."

My father was quiet for a long time and for the first time since Mom died, he smiled genuinely.

"No son. I'm sorry, I love you Vaughn… I'm glad you are my son."

And now for the first time for a long time, I didn't hate my father.

"I love you too Dad."

"Time's up you two!"

I left the building shortly feeling like the world has been lifted off of my shoulders.

"So how'd it go?"

"Good. I think everything is going to be ok from now on, Chelsea."

"I'm glad," Chelsea whispered as she smiled softly.

….decembersorrow

The next morning, Chelsea wasn't feeling very well and she started throwing up.

After throwing up a few times, I decided to call Dr. Trent.

"Chelsea's perfectly fine! Congratulations you two, Chelsea's pregnant!"

Both me and Chelsea blushed a deep red while Dr. Trent laughed at us….

I'm going to be a father…..

The next few weeks were spent reading parenting books, buying baby stuff, holding Chelsea's hair back as she throws up and calling friends and family; telling them the good news.

Julia stayed over for awhile, teaching us how to change diapers, rock a baby to sleep, and how to feed them…. it was a little embarrassing to watch my younger cousin instruct my wife on proper ways of breast feeding. Chelsea couldn't be happier….

As the months went by, Chelsea became sick. We believed it would pass in time but it never really did.

I was so scared…. Chelsea's heart was set on having the baby at home too. I know if we go through with this, I might end up loosing her.

Fall was approaching, and Chelsea was already showing. I brought her down to the beach and we sat in the same spot like always.

"Chelsea I have to talk to you about this baby…..The doctor has been worried since you're not the healthiest person, there could be life threatening risks if we have this baby."

"Vaughn, I'm not giving up this baby. I know of the risks, and I'll go to a hospital if it's that risky… please Vaughn, I know I can do this… I can be brave."

What was I supposed to say to her? She wants this child as much as I do…. I can't make her give it up. Her words almost made me believe we could do this…. Almost.

"So what should we name the baby?"

"Ushio."

"Ushio? That's an odd name."

"I've always loved that name… ever since I was a little girl; I wanted a baby girl named Ushio."

I placed my hand on Chelsea's slightly swollen stomach, "Ushio it is then."

I then grabbed a stick and wrote three names in the sand; Vaughn, Chelsea and Ushio.

"We're family now… Ushio."

Chelsea smiled slightly and gently kissed me on the cheek. "You'll be a wonderful father Vaughn."

As time went by, things got worse. The farther along in the pregnancy Chelsea was, the sicker she got. Eventually, she was put on bed rest… and I couldn't help but feel this was entirely my fault.

One Saturday, Julia stayed with Chelsea and I went to lunch with Mirabelle.

As we sat down at the newly built Diner and ordered some food.

"It's been a while since we've talked Vaughn. I'm glad you could come today."

"Yeah… I've just been caught up in my own little world lately… so what was it you needed to talk to me about?"

Mirabelle gazed out of the window and smiled sympathetically.

"So how's Chelsea doing?"

I sighed sadly, "Not to good. The doctor told me the chances of her dying in labor have gone up."

"I'm so sorry Vaughn… if you ever need any help, please let me know."

I wish there was something she could do…. But if Chelsea dies, I don't think I can go on. I wish there was something I could do to make everything alright again.

We silently ate our meal and soon I was heading home.

Suddenly, I realized how cold it was… I looked up at the gray sky to see snow flakes falling gently to the ground.

"Snow already?"

Author's note: Ok so chapter 8 is finally finished! I'm really determined to finish the story; I have so many good ideas! I just want to clear this up real quick, this harvest moon fanfic, is kind of a mix… not enough to be a crossover though. I mix between Harvest Moon and Clannad (best anime in the world by the way) p.s. I just want to thank all of you for reading and adding my story to favorites/ adding me as favorite author… not to mention the comments! Thanks a bunch! = D

-forevergone123


	9. Chapter 9

….december sorrow: chapter 9…

It's almost winter… today is the very first day of December

And the baby should be born in a month.

…

Ever since Chelsea was put on bed rest, I would take care of her and the farm. It was the least I could do at the time.

A few days ago, I invited all of our friends over to catch up and make things feel like normal again. When they all showed up, we had dinner and had a few drinks… but no one could escape the feeling that something bad was approaching from the scared and sympathetic looks they gave us.

"So when are you due, Chelsea," Sabrina asked as she stared curiously at Chelsea's very large belly.

"About 3 weeks. I can't wait!"

Natalie smiled and rubbed Chelsea's belly, "So is it a boy or a girl?"

Chelsea giggled, "It's a girl… we're naming her Ushio!"  
>"What a weird name."<p>

"Mark! That's so rude!"

"It's only true, Natalie."

I slowly sipped my hot milk and wondered if this would be the last time we would be able to hang out like this.

"Hey Vaughn, are you nervous?"

I looked over at Denny and smiled, "No. I'm happy; I guess I've always wanted a family of my own."

That was a lie… I was scared to death… I could loose Chelsea in three weeks. How can I not be nervous?

"Well we better get going you two; the ferry should be here any minute," Natalie sighed as she grabbed her coat.

"Goodbye everyone! It was very nice seeing you again!"

When the door shut, Chelsea sighed sadly.

"Vaughn? Will we ever see them again?"

I looked over at my wife. Her eyes were filled with so many emotions… happiness, sadness and fear. I was scared to tell the truth, because the truth is; I don't think we will see them again… but I never lied to Chelsea before…

"Yeah… I think so. They're our friends after all."

Chelsea rested her head on my shoulder and placed her hand on her stomach.

"I wish I could believe you."

That night there was blizzard… All you could hear was the howling wind and see the snow fall violently onto the cold ground.

That night Chelsea went into labor.

…..decembersorrow

I called Mirabelle and Dr. Trent probably a thousand times but I knew it would be nearly impossible for them to arrive due to the blizzard. The only one who could get here was Mirabelle.

"Vaughn, get plenty of sheets and heat up some water… a lot of it!"

I did exactly what I was told as fast as I could… I tried to stay calm but all I could hear was her painful cries.

I handed Mirabelle the stuff she asked for and sat down next to Chelsea.

"Vaughn, I'm going to prepare; you stay by Chelsea's side and try to help her through the pain."

"Should I hold her hand?"

Mirabelle smiled gently, "Would you please do that?"

As soon as Mirabelle left the room, I held onto Chelsea's hand.

"V-Vaughn…. i-it hurts so much…"

"I know Chelsea, but you can do this! Soon we'll have Ushio and we can finally be a family!"

Chelsea squeezed my hand tightly and screamed out in pain…

Sometimes Chelsea would pass out from exhaustion; only to be awoken by the pain… it was so hard to watch I almost closed my eyes. It felt like I was living a nightmare…I was only dreaming…

Mirabelle came into the room once again and grabbed Chelsea's other hand.

"Ok Chelsea, sweetheart… it's time to start pushing. I want you to try your best alright," Mirabelle whispered softly.

"O-Ok I'm… ready…"

And that's when time seemed to stand still… my vision became blurry, and all I could hear was the miserable sounds of Chelsea, screaming out in pain.

I slowly started to come back to reality when I heard the muffled sounds of a little baby crying.

"Congratulations Vaughn and Chelsea! You have a beautiful baby girl!"

Mirabelle handed me a small baby wrapped in a small pink blanket. I was a father now…

"Look Chelsea! I get to be the first one to hold baby Ushio! Look she's so small…."

Chelsea slowly opened her eyes half way and smiled tiredly…

"I-I'm g-glad… we had her Vaughn…"

"I'm sure she'll grow up fast… before you know it we'll be taking her to her first day of school"

"V-Vaughn….. I'm r-really tired now….. do...you think…I could close my eyes for a minute..."

"Chelsea… stay with me… you don't have to talk… just listen…."

Chelsea slowly closed her eyes and Ushio began to cry…

"Shhhh its ok baby girl… heh… she's ignoring me Chelsea… I guess I better get used to it huh?"

"…. T-thank you Vaughn… t-thank you for these y-years. They were the happiest …. Times of my life."

"Don't talk like that Chelsea! You're going to be fine! Here… feel Ushio's cheeks…. They're so soft… she's so cute just like you Chelsea!"

I put Chelsea's hand on Ushio's face… her hand was so cold. I handed Ushio, who was still crying, to Mirabelle and grabbed Chelsea's hand.

"Chelsea! Chelsea! Please wake up!"

"V-Vaughn…. I l-love you….. G-g-goodbye…"

And Chelsea's hand fell from mine and she closed her eyes….

"Chelsea? Are you awake…?"

I looked down at Chelsea's now pale, cool hand. Her wedding ring shimmered from the dim kitchen light….. She's gone.

"You promised me many times didn't you? That you would stay by my side…. You gave me something worth living for! I never believed my life would get better until you showed up! To think someone like me with such a crappy life found love….. Please… please don't leave me…! Chelsea!"

Flashbacks of us came to my mind…. Chelsea cooking, cleaning, giving me a hair cut…. Holding my hand. And to think I'm never going to see her again. And suddenly, I was back at the place where we first met… when Chelsea was talking to herself and I told her to find more happy things in life…. Where it all began. But this time I didn't say anything and she walked past me…

We never should have met. I never should have asked her out, married her and Ushio would have never been born. Chelsea would still be alive. It's my fault she's gone…

I wish I never went to that mountain that day… never should have said anything.

I wish I never met her… so I wouldn't have to go through this terrible… aching pain.

…decembersorrow….


	10. Chapter 10

….december sorrow chapter 10…

It's been five years since you left, Chelsea.

Five years of coming home to an empty house….. Falling asleep alone. Sometimes when I come home, I still call your name. "I'm home Chelsea!" Then I remember…. The December night you died.

You were on the bed…. It seemed as if you were just peacefully sleeping. But you were so pale.

"What about Ushio, Vaughn," Mirabelle whispered. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Keep her Mirabelle. I just can't take care of her…."

Mirabelle looked down at Ushio, who was soundly sleeping in her arms, "I understand Vaughn…"

I gave up my rights to be Ushio's father that night. I knew I wouldn't be able to care for her with out Chelsea… without Chelsea I'm just nothing.

That week was Chelsea's funeral. She was buried by her favorite tree up in the mountains; a place I would avoid for the rest of my life.

I would surround myself in work in the city. I would stay extra days; work after hours and try to forget. If I wasn't working, I was drinking or gambling. I'd stay at the bar until I passed out and the owner would make me leave…. This became my life… this is what happened every single day.

My nightmare has come true… and now the house is falling apart, the woman and the child now have faces and have told me goodbye. And I'm left alone in ruble…dying.

I came home today. I don't really know why; but I did. This house has too many memories I would like to forget. This is where I helped Chelsea out when she was sick, confessed my feelings towards her and this is where she…. Died.

The farm that used to flourish here is now gone. I had to sell the animals due to the fact that I couldn't take care of them anymore, and now I was wondering if I should just sell the entire ranch and move to the city. I then spotted a picture of Chelsea. A picture I took when on our first date.

I picked up the picture frame and tried not to cry. "I wish you were here, Chelsea."

I set the picture down and began to clean up the mess that's been accumulated over the past five years. After throwing away the last beer can, the door bell rang.

"Hello? … Mirabelle? What are you doing here?"

Mirabelle looked much older since the last time I saw her. She gently smiled at me and hugged me tightly. "It's so good to see you again… it's been too long."

"Is something wrong Mirabelle? How are you?"

"I'm fine Vaughn, I just heard you were in town and I was wondering if you would like to come get lunch with me."

I rubbed my forehead, trying to think of a reason not to go. "I don't know Mirabelle… I've been really busy –"

"Me and you both know that's a lie," Mirabelle said as she smacked me up side the head.

"Ok! I'll go!"

"Great! Let's go," Mirabelle shouted as she dragged me outside.

The town really has become a city now. New buildings have replaced the places I used to know… streets and cars now surround me instead of plants and wildlife. We stopped at a new café and started to talk about how it used to be.

"How have you been Vaughn? I haven't really seen you in five whole years."

I sighed; knowing all I've done was work and get wasted. Would my aunt really want to know that?

"Not much… I just work most of the time. How are you?"

Mirabelle laughed warmly, "Busy… my hands are always full now days. Ushio started school this fall you know?"

I gazed out the window and didn't say a word… I missed Ushio's first day of school? Well I guess I don't really have the right to, I'm not really her father anymore.

Five years goes by so quickly.

"Vaughn, I know it must be hard, but you have to see Ushio sometime."

I slammed my fist on the table and glared at Mirabelle, "You don't know Mirabelle! You never will!"

Mirabelle stared at me sadly and held my hand… she did it in such a caring way, I almost wanted to cry. She then reached in her pocket and handed me a small, orange ticket.

"What's this?"

"It's a train ticket. I want to take a trip as a family. Just you, me, and Ushio, how does that sound?"

The last thing I wanted to do was go on a family vacation… but I told her I would go anyway. The next day, I had an overnight bag and went to her house. It was terribly hot outside and I was beginning sweat as I knocked on the door. I knocked a few times, but no one answered. After standing in the hot sun for ten minutes, I just walked in.

"Hello is anyone home? Jeez… looks like no one's here."

I then heard tiny footsteps… running. To be honest… it was kind of creepy.

"Uh... is anyone home?"

I then saw a small little girl in a school uniform, peeking out from behind a wall. She looked just like Chelsea; from her chestnut brown hair to her sapphire blue eyes. I knew this was Ushio.

"Is Mirabelle here?"

Ushio shrugged her shoulders, "trip?"

I groaned and plopped down on the couch. Where is Mirabelle?

Ushio came out and ran towards me. She rocked back and forth on her heels and then pulled on my sleeves. "Do you know where Gwandma Mirabelle is?"

I nudged Ushio away causing her to flinch. "I don't know where she is. And it's pronounced grandma, not gwandma."

"Gwandma?"

"No, Ushio. It's grandma."

"Gwandma!"

"I give up," I said stiffly.

Ushio frowned then sniffled, "I'm sowwy. Can I play?"

"Go ahead Ushio."

Ushio smiled brightly and ran off to go play. I'm a little surprised at how much she resembles her mother…

I was reading the paper when I heard a loud noise… as if something hit the floor. I ran over to where the noise came from and found Ushio on the ground. I picked up the tiny girl and brushed her off.

"You alright?"

Ushio began to tear up, but quickly wiped the tears away. "Yeah… but Mr. Turtle isn't."

I looked down and saw a broken toy turtle. I picked it up and inspected it carefully. "I can fix it. All I need to do is super glue it."

"Pwease fix him?"

I stood up and made my way to the kitchen with Ushio closely following behind. I carefully re-attached the broken pieces and handed the turtle to Ushio.

"Now wait till he dries ok? If you don't he'll get ruined again, and I might not be able to fix it again."

Ushio nodded her head happily then ran away.

After about an hour, Ushio came running back with her turtle, once again broken.

"Jeez, Ushio, I told you not to play with him until he dried. I can't fix him now."

Ushio looked at her turtle sadly and handed it to me.

"I'm sowee; I wanted to give you Mr. Turtle as a present…"

I placed my hand on her hand and ruffled her hair. "It's ok. How about you draw me a picture instead?"

Ushio smiled and ran off once again.

I chuckled to myself… Ushio is so… cute.

Just like her mother, I thought.

It began to get dark and Mirabelle was still gone. I did find a note though… Mirabelle wants me to go on the trip with Ushio without her. She says it would be a good bonding experience.

Damn! Mirabelle tricked me! I decided I would just have to go on the trip with Ushio; otherwise Mirabelle would keep bugging me about it for the rest of my life. I sighed and made my way to the kitchen. Might as well get dinner started and get ready to go tomorrow. Then all of a sudden, Ushio came running out with a drawing of her and Mirabelle. Ushio got on her tippy toes and handed me the drawing.

I smiled as I admired every scribble. "It's very nice Ushio. Thank you."

"You're welcome Daddy!"

My heart stopped when Ushio called me that. It was the first time my daughter called me daddy. It was the very first time.

"I have to go potty."

That's one way to ruin a perfectly good moment… "Then go. Do you need help?"

Ushio shook her head, "No, I can do it myself!"

She ran to the bathroom, and after a few minutes she came back in the living room, looking very proud.

"I went poop all by myself!"

"Good job. I can too."

"Then we both get a good job sticker!"

I couldn't help but laugh when Ushio put a star sticker on both of our foreheads. Soon dinner was finished and Ushio began to yawn. After about an hour of yawning, Ushio finally fell asleep on the couch.

I shook my head, picked up the small child and carried her to bed. I gently tucked her in and I noticed Ushio smiling.

"Nighty night Daddy."

I smiled sadly at Ushio… my daughter. "Goodnight Ushio."

And I walked out of the room feeling worse than ever. I lost my wife… and out of stupidity, I lost Ushio in a way. I missed her first steps, her first words, all those birthdays, Christmases, her first day of school… everything. I'm never going to get them back again.

What have I done?

That morning we got on the train, not knowing where we're going to end up.

Across from us was a family; a mother, father and a son. The young boy was crying and whining to his mother about some ice cream and I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand seeing other families together like that. I think how unfair it is that they get to be a happy family… together and I can't.

"Would you keep your kid under control? No one wants to hear him yelling," I snapped.

The child looked frightened and the mother held him close, looking almost scared her self.

"I'm s-sorry sir, It won't happen again."

I rolled my eyes, and then I noticed Ushio running to the bathroom. I followed her, finding her facing away from me in the bathroom

"Ushio, you need to tell me before you go running off to the bathroom like that."

Ushio sniffled, fell to the floor and began to cry softly. I sat next to her and lifted her chin up. "What's wrong Ushio?"

Ushio smiled and shook her head. "Mirabelle told me if I wanted to cry, I have to come to the bathroom."

"Mirabelle seems very strict. Now listen, I'm sorry if I yelled. I'm just going through a hard time right now. Besides, Mirabelle is right; in the bathroom you can cry all you want without being bothered."

Ushio nodded her head gently, "Yeah, I guess so."

I then put my hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Don't be afraid to cry Ushio. When you're an adult, you can't cry… even when you're very sad. You just have to stay strong… and that's not always a good thing to do."

We made our way back to our seats, and before we knew it… we were there.

At the train station, I decided to get Ushio a present. But Ushio didn't want to pick out anything, so I chose this small toy robot.

"It's not very girly. I could get you something else if you like."

Ushio shook her head no, "It's perfect!"

Ushio… you're such an odd child.

We left the train station and it seems we ended up in a small, familiar town. I wonder why Mirabelle wanted to come here and why it seems so familiar to me. I looked around and realized this was the town I grew up in!

I then remembered a very special place I would go when I was a child. It was a giant field, filled with flowers. I used to go there when I was feeling sad… I haven't been there for fifteen years. I decided to take Ushio to share this special place with her. Was this Mirabelle's intention?

When Ushio saw the field filled with blooming flowers, her entire face lit up.

"It's so pretty! Everything is so colorful!"

I smiled, "Would you like a better view?"

"Yes pwease!"

I picked up Ushio and let her sit on my shoulders. I felt like a father… I wish Chelsea could have seen this.

"Wow Daddy! It's even cooler to see it from here!"

After admiring the field for five minutes, Ushio wanted to go play in it. I let her run freely and kept an eye on her while I sat underneath the shade of a nearby tree. Ushio was happily playing with her toy robot when I saw something. It was like a vision… it was me as a child and my father; taking an afternoon stroll. I began to follow them…

"Ushio stay here. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Ok!"

I began to follow them and ended up in a park with the beach out in the distance. There, sitting on a bench was an old woman who resembled my father. I wasn't quite sure whether or not it was my imagination. She looked over at me and smiled sadly.

"Hello Vaughn."

I stared at the strange lady… "Do I know you?"

The lady kept smiling sadly at me. "You don't remember who I am? Well, I suppose it has been a while since we last saw each other. I'm your grandmother. Your father's mother."

I was unbelievably surprised. I had forgotten my own grandmother? And how did she know I would be here?

As if she read my mind, my Grandmother answered.

"Your Aunt called. She told me to wait for you when the time is right… so for the past five years I waited at this very spot at the exact same time for you to come. And you finally did. I knew you would."

My so called grandmother walked up to me and hugged me tightly. For some reason, I believed her… and I hugged her back.

She pulled away and looked out to the ocean. "I have to teach you something very important about your father. I know your relationship with him is very broken, I would like you to know more about what kind of person he is."

I remembered the vision I had of my father and me as a child and assumed this whole meeting had something to do with that. I waited for the bad news… I had come to expect this sort of thing when my father was ever mentioned.

My Grandmother sighed, and sat down on the bench she was sitting at before. "Your father was a good man."

I was taken back at this statement… my father a good man? I sat down next to her and listened intently on what she had to say next.

"I must say he is a very troubled man now, but he was a good father.

He was young when he met your mother, and he soon fell in love with her. After about a year of dating her, he asked her to marry him. Of course, she said yes. Soon everything was happy… and life was good for the young newly weds. Soon your mother was pregnant with you and gave birth to a healthy young man… named Vaughn. Life couldn't get any better. But when you were only two months old, your mother was in a car accident. She was paralyzed from the neck down, and slowly fell into a coma. Your father was heart broken when she finally passed away three days later. Your father began to drink and gamble but he tried to take care of you the best he could, he has tried so hard to be a good father. Look how you turned out… a handsome young man who has a job, family and friends… your dad… me, your aunt… we're all so proud of you. He loved you so much… I just wanted to let you know this."

We were silent for a long time… My father loved me. He did his best to raise me. He did better than I have so far… it was all sinking in. I then saw the vision of me and my dad again, this time walking away. I remembered that day. I was ten years old and Dad took me to that field for the first time. We had ice cream and he had just gotten me a new toy.

In the vision I looked up at my Dad and smiled…. In my father's eyes was something I now remember seeing all my life; love.

I knew what I had to do.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. You can come if you like, though."

My grandmother got up and followed me to the field where Ushio was.

When we got there, Ushio seemed as if she was looking for something.

"Who's this beautiful young lady?"

I smiled proudly, "That's my daughter, Ushio."

I ran down to where Ushio was and I ruffled her hair. My grandmother smiled gently… "I see."

I sat bent down and looked at Ushio… she was beginning to cry.

"What's wrong Ushio?"

Ushio sniffled and wiped her tears away. "I'm sowwy Daddy! I lost the toy robot you got me!"

I chuckled as I wiped the new tears that were flooding her blue eyes. "Don't worry about it Ushio. I can just buy you another one."

"There's only one."

"But there were a lot of them at the train station."

"None of them are the same. That one was the one you picked out and bought for me.

First gift from Daddy."

I put my head down in guilt. I looked back up, now with tears in my eyes as well.

"I know I've been a bad Daddy for a long time now Ushio.

B-But is it alright if I live with you from now on? Just you and me, Ushio… we can finally be a family."

Ushio nodded her head, "Ok… but I'm still sad. I lost something very important today.

Mirabelle said there are only two places I can cry- the bathroom… and in Daddy's arms."

I held my arms out as tears slowly fell to the ground. Ushio came towards me and I held her tightly as she cried. We cried together….

But my tears weren't the tears you cry when you're sad… my tears were of joy. I had my daughter back. I had my very own family… it may be broken but we can become strong as long as we're together… right Chelsea? You're the one who taught me that.

"I'm so sorry Ushio… I'm so sorry…"

We soon got back on the train, the sun was setting, the ocean could be seen very clearly and the evening sun made the water shine like diamonds.

The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the train wheels tumbling on the tracks and the squawks of seagulls. It was very peaceful with no one else on the train.

I looked over at Ushio and I couldn't help but smile brightly.

"Ushio? Do you want to hear about Mommy?"

"Yes, pwease," She said as she sat closer to me.

I looked up and scratched the back of my head. "Let's see…where to begin? Well, Mommy was a crybaby…"

Ushio smiled as she waited patiently for me to go on.

"When me and Mommy met, guess what she said? She said, curry bread! That was Mommy's habit when she was scared or nervous… Mommy was a good person, weak, but very kind to everyone."

I then began to remember all the times I was with her… holding her hand, laughing with her, kissing her, being able to tell her I love her… everything.

"Chelsea…."

I looked down as tears rolled off my cheeks and slowly fell on my hand. "Mommy was…. She was…"

"Chelsea….!" And that's when I had to cover my face with my hand as I began to shake from crying. I missed her so much…

"Daddy?"

I looked over at Ushio, who was crying as well. "Silly. Why are you crying too? I'm sorry I was just remembering Mommy," I said softly as I wiped her tears away.

I wiped my tears as well with my sleeves and began to tell the story of us.

"Chelsea, I finally found it," I said to her as I held Ushio's tiny hand.

"I finally found something precious, something that only I can protect. It was here all along."

"We both miss you Chelsea,

I love you.

-Vaughn"


	11. Chapter 11

_December Sorrow: Chapter 11_

Author's note: I just want to thank everyone who has read this far; I know things are looking kind of depressing, but I promise it gets better! I'm dedicating this entire chapter to a very dedicated and kind reviewer; Zoe-3. Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate everything! This one's for you!

"Daddy, can you sing Mommy's song again?"

I sighed and brushed Ushio's hair behind her ear. "Again? You really like that song don't you?"

Ushio pulled the covers up and nodded, "It's my favorite."

I chuckled as I began to sing their song.

Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazoku…

Ever since we came back from the trip, Ushio has been living with me. I decided to quit my job and start the farm again also.

Chelsea would have wanted it that way.

I still find myself wondering what things would have been like if I never met Chelsea. I come back to that day when we first met… and I never say a word to her; everyday I think of this. But when I'm feeling unsure, Ushio is my reason to say something. I don't know what I'd do with out her… Soon Ushio was asleep, curled up with a stuffed Dango toy. I walked over to my room and got under the covers. The side where Chelsea used to sleep is still empty… I gazed at a picture of us on the nightstand. It was our wedding day.

"Goodnight Chelsea," I whispered, "I miss you."

A single tear slid down my cheek and fell gently onto my pillow. I soon fell asleep to the quiet noises of the island night.

"Daddy! It's time to wake up! I have to go to school!"

I opened my eyes slowly and looked over at the clock… 6:30. The sun was just rising! Man, I haven't been up this early for ages!

"Just five more minutes, Ushio."

Ushio laughed as she jumped on my bed, yelling, 'time to get up, sleepy head!'

"Ok, Ok, I'm up. I just need some coffee."

I reluctantly rolled out of bed, expecting a hangover. But there was no pounding in my head or the taste of alcohol and puke in my mouth. Over the last week, I've woken up this way; and I was happy to keep it like that.

After breakfast, I put Ushio in the car and made my way over to her school. When we got there, Ushio practically jumped out of the car and ran over to her teacher….. Alisa? Alisa was Ushio's kindergarten teacher?

She was taller and looked much more mature.

"Hello Vaughn! Long time no see!"

I smiled at Alisa as I watched Ushio play in the sand box with her friend, Ellie. Jeez, I just washed that uniform….

"Yeah, too long. So you're a kindergarten teacher now?"

"Yeah… I decided to come back here when I heard they were building a school. I kind of gave up on my fortune telling though," Alisa laughed.

Alisa and I sat down on the bench and talked while the children played happily outside. I wish everyone could be here right now; I wish it was like the Saturday's at the Café sometimes. Alisa became very quiet and stared at the ground.

"I heard about Chelsea, Vaughn… I'm so sorry."

I clenched my fist and faked a smile. I couldn't count how many times I've heard that. All of a sudden, Alisa bit her lip, as if trying not to start crying.

"It's too bad they're cutting all those cherry tree's down in the mountains huh? I know that was a special place for you…"

My eyes grew wide with shock; they're cutting the tree's down? They can't!

I got up and ran over to my car, "I'm sorry, I have to go! It was nice talking to you! Make sure Ushio stays out of trouble," I shouted.

My hands began to shake as I got closer and closer to the mountains. So far, the mountains are the only place that has stayed the same since our new mayor came. It's the only place where you can still clearly see the stars. The place where Chelsea and I met; the place I promised would stay the same. I could hear the sound of construction workers shouting, trucks rumbling, and things falling to the ground.

By the time I got there, three trees were already cut down. I pulled the car over and rushed my way over to the construction sight.

"STOP," I shouted loudly, but everyone continued on whatever they were doing. I didn't know what to do… so, I ran over to a tree they were about to cut down and stood firmly in front of it.

"Please stop this right now! I'm begging you not to cut down these trees!"

The guy in the bulldozer glared at me, "Get out of the way, son! It's already been ordered by the mayor to cut everything down!"

Before I knew it, all the workers stopped what they were doing and they stared.

"You have no idea how important this place is to me, so please stop what you are doing. Let me have this one thing… Please!"

The man in the bulldozer sighed and called someone on the phone. After an hour, news reporters were everywhere; townspeople came and watched. Some even stood in front of trees with me. Soon the stars filled the skies and more and more people picked a tree and joined me.

My legs began to get tired and my stomach growled, but I wasn't about to give up.

I felt someone tugging on my shirt and when I looked down, I saw Ushio. She was holding a bottle of water and a sandwich.

"I got this for you Daddy. I know how important this is for you… Gwandma told me!"

I laughed as I took a bite of the sandwich.

"Daddy, can I help you save Mommy's trees?"

For some reason my heart stopped and I felt like crying. I smiled at Ushio as I ruffled her hair.

"Of coarse you can help me, Ushio."

Ushio sat down next to me and yelled at the construction workers. This got the news reporters attention…

A blond lady wearing a revealing suit ran over to Ushio and me with her camera crew.

"Sir, we've heard you are the one who started this protest. Is this true?"

"Yes."

Ushio jumped up and down, "Me and Daddy are saving Mommy's trees!"

The news reporter smiled as she bent down next to Ushio.

"So why are you and your Daddy here, sweetie?"

Ushio gleamed and looked up to the cameras, "This is where Mommy and Daddy met. I don't remember Mommy very much, but I do know she made Daddy smile and she worked very hard to have me."

The news reporter seemed startled at my little girl's answer. She looked up at me sympathetically.

"Did Daddy tell you stories about Mommy?"

"He sure did! He told me the whole story. I can tell you if it's alright with Daddy!"

Ushio looked up at me for permission. I nodded slowly. If they know the story, maybe they'll stop the construction.

Everyone gathered around us as Ushio began our story.

"Mommy wasn't very sure of herself and she was always getting sick. But she still had the courage to take over a farm. She had a funny habit of yelling out the name of food she was craving when she was scared or nervous. That's how Mommy and Daddy met. She yelled out 'curry bread' and that got Daddy's attention…."

As Ushio was finishing the story, the whole town stood around her, listening intently. Many people were crying.

The news reporter was teary-eyed and desperately trying to fix her makeup.

"Is this all true Mr. Vault's?"

By now my face was covered with my hands to hide the fact I was crying like a baby.

"Y-Yes. That's why I'm here today. To keep a promise. I promised my wife this place would remain the same, so please… please stop the construction."

"Well folks, you heard it first on Channel 98. Please send in any e-mails regarding the construction of the forest and on Mr. Vaults hear retching story."

At first, only one person began clapping. Then two. And soon, the entire crowd was cheering.

Ushio tugged on my shirt again, looking up at me with sad, tired eyes.

"Does this mean we saved Mommy's trees Daddy?"

I got down on my knees and hugged Ushio tightly. "No baby girl. You saved Mommy's trees."

"All by myself?"

"All by yourself," I smiled.

The mayor climbed on top of a tree stump and shouted into his bullhorn. "Alrighty, people! We'll have a town meeting and decide whether or not to continue the demolition for a new mall, or keep the forest."

People cheered, whistled and shouted. I remained silent.

"Did you hear that Daddy? They aren't going to cut down the trees!"

I chuckled happily. "I sure did Ushio… I sure did."

I picked up Ushio, and put her in the car. As soon as she was placed in her car seat, she fell asleep.

As I was driving back home, I looked up at the stars. And for some reason, I felt as if Chelsea was watching over us.

"I promise you Chelsea, I'm not going to let anything happen to our daughter. I promise."

"….Daddy? Who are you talking to?"

I looked in the rear view mirror and smiled gently at Ushio. "Nobody baby girl. Go back to sleep."

With Ushio now in my life, and Chelsea watching over us in heaven…. I knew everything will be ok.

A week later, they had a town meeting regarding the new mall. Everyone voted… but they decided to keep the construction going. When Mirabelle told me this, I was furious.

"Are you telling me, they heard my story, supported me at the protest, turn their backs and vote for the demolition? How could they do this?"

"People can change their minds, Vaughn," Mirabelle said quietly.

I plopped down on my couch next to Mirabelle and gulped down an entire glass of hot milk.

"What am I supposed to tell Ushio? She truly thought she saved her mothers trees."  
>Mirabelle stared sadly at the coffee table. "I don't know Vaughn. But Ushio is a strong girl. She can handle it."<p>

"I hope your right."

That night, when Ushio got home from school, I told her… Just as I thought, Ushio was very upset. I spent hours holding her while she cried, making her warm milk and cookies, and singing to her. About five hours of doing this, Ushio was quiet.

"Are you ok baby girl?"

Ushio nodded. "We couldn't save Mommy's trees. I'm sad… that… I-I couldn't help. But I'm happy we tried."

"That's very mature Ushio…"

Soon enough, Ushio was asleep in my arms.

The next morning… I got a call from Chelsea's parents. They told me how sorry they were about the cherry trees, and they would like it if I could take Ushio over to the city to see them. After I hung up the phone, I began packing. Ushio needs a little time away…. As do I.

"Are we going on another trip?"

"We sure are. We're going to see Grandma Claire and Grandpa Greg."

"Gwandma Claire and Gwandpa Greg," Ushio laughed as she clapped happily.

The next day, Ushio and I got on the ferry to the city. I couldn't help but remember the visits with Chelsea. Things were so much simpler back then… I watched Ushio run around excitedly around the ship, giggling at the seagulls, and looking down at the rushing sea water. I laughed at the thought of Chelsea doing the exact same thing.

Two hours went by and we were in the city.

When we got to the bakery, I noticed how the shop seemed to be worn out. The 'Furokawa Bread' sign was broken, the sky blue paint was chipping, and the front yard was covered in weeds. I then heard the ringing bell when someone opened the door. Standing in front of me was none other than Claire and Greg. They both looked skinnier and parts of their hair were entirely grey.

"Vaughn! It's so nice to see you," Claire cheered.

"And you brought little Ushio with you….," Greg smiled.

Ushio ran up to the both of them and gave both a hug. We all laughed and made our way inside.

"It's getting hot outside isn't it? Summer is pretty close. I know… I'll make everyone some iced tea."

Claire got up and went into the kitchen; Ushio following right behind her.

I sighed contently and sat back in my chair.

"It's nice isn't it?"

I gave Greg a confused look. "What's nice?"

Greg smiled. "Having a family."

I frowned. Greg had recently lost his daughter… it never occurred to me that Chelsea was also important to a lot of other people. Both Greg and I's family is broken. "It sure is."

Later, Claire and Ushio came out with the iced tea. We all talked about the farm, Ushio's schooling and many other things for hours, then we all went outside to play some base ball. That day I taught Ushio how to play ball. I was so proud to watch her make her first homerun…

"Ushio might be better at baseball than you, Gregy!"

Greg laughed, "She just might, Claire!"

When the sun began to set, we all went out to eat; Ushio laughing the entire time. We were probably the loudest in the whole restaurant, actually we were told to stay quiet three times! To be honest, it was the most fun I've had in a while. Just like last time I was in the city with Chelsea's parents. We finally went back to the bakery when Ushio passed out in her spaghetti.

After putting Ushio in the bath, and tucking her in bed, I went into the living room.

"She sure is a handful Vaughn," Claire sighed as she sat down on the couch.

"I wasn't surprised Claire. She's just like her mother."

We all were quiet when Greg said this. Suddenly, I was consumed by guilt. "I'm so sorry you two…"

Claire sniffled. Greg stared at the family portrait.

"It's not your fault Vaughn. In fact, Chelsea has faced death before. It's a miracle she lived that long."

"Greg's right Vaughn. Besides, Chelsea lived a very happy and fulfilled life. She wouldn't want it any other way."

I played with my thumbs and ignored the stinging feeling in my heart. "I just miss her so much."

Greg patted my back, "We all do Vaughn…"

Then we looked up to see Ushio standing in the hallway. She looked deathly pale when she wobbled closer towards us.

"D-D-Daddy…. I …. Don't feel so good."

As soon as she said those short, shaky words, Ushio passed out on the floor. I ran to her side, immediately thinking of the times Chelsea passed out the same way. I felt her head; she was burning up…

"Ushio… wake up! Can you hear me?"

Claire got up and ran towards the phone. "I need an ambulance! My granddaughter just passed out! Please hurry!"

Greg began to sob, "It's happening again…"

I listened to Claire yelling out the address, Greg weeping, and Ushio's short, raspy breaths.

I don't understand… she was fine a moment ago….

Soon, the ambulance arrived, rushing Ushio to the hospital, with me at her side.

I held on tightly to her cold little hand… hoping she will be ok.

"Hang in there Ushio. Daddy's going to make sure you get better… please just wait a little longer. Don't worry everything is going to be fine…"

At that time, I wasn't sure who I was reassuring… Ushio or myself.

Author's note: So what did you think? I didn't feel this was my best chapter… but I still hope you enjoyed! Sorry for not updating for so long… school has been crazy since the CST's are starting. Please review to let me know what you think!

-forevergone123


	12. Chapter 12

_December Sorrow_

_Chapter 12:_

I waited. Waited and prayed; I guess that's all I could do… and hope; hope Ushio doesn't meet the same fate her mother had.

Greg and Claire sat next to me; both of them seemed as if they were going to start crying at any moment. But they never did. I'm sure they have been through this hundreds of times…. By the time the doctor came out of Ushio's room, my hands were shaking.

"Ushio is stable now," the young doctor smiled.

I guess we all breathed a sigh of relief when Dr. Trent said this. But I couldn't help but notice Dr. Trent still seemed worried.

"What's wrong sir? Is Ushio going to get better?"  
>Dr. Trent bit his lip and rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry to say that I'm not quite sure if she will get better. It seems Ushio has the same mysterious illness her mother, Chelsea had. All we can do is wait."<p>

I sadly looked down at the floor, "I understand doctor. Thank you."

Dr. Trent placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled brightly. "Don't worry Mr. Vaults. Ushio is a strong, brave little girl. I'm sure she will be fine! In fact, I think you can go see her now."

"You can go first Vaughn. We'll wait here," Claire sniffled.

I nodded and made my way to Ushio's room. I always hated hospitals, they remind me too much of death. I slowly opened the door and made my way into the dark room. Ushio was sleeping soundly in the bed, and the only sound you could hear was the steady beeping of the heart monitor. I sat down in the chair next to her bed and softly stroked her hair.

"Ushio… I know you can't hear me, but I just want to know how much I love you. I know we've only been living together for about a month now…. I just-," I paused. I'm not really sure why, but I looked out the window to see the stars. And for some reason, they were so very bright.

I laughed. Chelsea would have loved to see that.

I then grabbed Ushio's cold hand and held it gently. "You look so much like your mother. I'm sure you'll grow up to be just as beautiful as she was. You'll be just as brave and strong as well. I know you will."

Ushio's cheeks were still pink from her fever, yet her hand was icy cold. I felt so hopeless… I'm supposed to protect her from this. But there was nothing I can do. "Ushio, when we come home, we'll do all kinds of fun things. We'll play with the new animals on the ranch, plant our very own garden, and go to the park…. W-We'll even get a puppy!"

I couldn't hold back any longer…. I've really become a sissy I thought as tears rolled down my cheeks and fell onto Ushio's hand. Then, Ushio slowly opened her eyes.

"D-Do you promise?"

I laughed as I dried my tears on my sleeve. "Of coarse I promise. As soon as we get home, we're going to get our very own dog."

Ushio gleamed. "Don't forget the garden and the part about playing with the animals and the park silly!" 

"How could I forget?"

….december sorrow.

Ushio's recovery was slow, but in about two weeks; she was ready to come home.

Ushio was thrilled to come home and go back to school, but it still seemed as if she wasn't feeling well….

One day, after picking up Ushio from school, she handed me a flyer.

"Daddy, it's the family races… can we join this year?"

I carefully read it and shook my head, "I don't know Ushio. You just came back home from the hospital a week ago. I don't want you to push yourself too hard."

Ushio sadly took the paper from me and headed towards her bedroom. I sighed in defeat.

"Ok… if you think you can handle it Ushio, I'll sign us up."

Ushio jumped up and down happily, ran over to me and hugged my legs.

"Thank you so much Daddy! I'll train myself everyday so we can win!"

I chuckled as Ushio went outside and began running laps around the ranch.

Fall was approaching, and so were the races. Everyday, Ushio ran with me. We ran for hours and we got better each time. I really believed we had a chance to win. On Monday, when I was dropping Ushio off at school, I saw it; Alisa training with Ushio's best friend, Ellie.

Alisa saw me in the car and waved. "Hello Vaughn! How are you?"

I stepped out of the driver's seat and placed my hands on my hips angrily. "Alisa? You're competing too?"

Alisa merely laughed. "Yes. I participate every year. Why?"

I smirked, "Ushio and I are competing as well."

Alisa smiled cheerfully and clapped. "Oh how nice! But I must warn you, Ellie and I have been practicing for months now and we have a good chance of winning!"

I scoffed. "Then it's a bet. If Ushio and I win, we get gloating rights for a year."

Alisa then smiled smugly, "Fine. If we win, you have to wear a chicken suit all day around town!"

Alisa and I shook hands, while Ushio and Ellie gave us both a confused look.

"They're so weird."

Ushio nodded her head in agreement, "grown ups are weird."

The next week, I trained even harder. I was not going to wear a chicken suit for sure! After my running routine, I found Julia and Eliot with they're daughter, Layla, at my door.

I wiped the sweat off my head and half smiled. I was happy to see my cousin again… I haven't seen her since, well, since Chelsea passed away.

"Hey, guys! Long time no see huh?"

Julia laughed as her daughter hid behind her dress. "It's good to see you Vaughn. How have you been?"

"Better since Ushio moved in. I really would be lost without her," I shrugged.

Eliot rubbed the back of his head nervously. After all these years, I still think the guy is afraid of me.

"Y-You don't mind if we visit for a while do you," Eliot stuttered.

I chuckled and opened the door for them. "You're welcome anytime."

They settled in the guest room and soon we were talking and laughing like we used to. Layla and Ushio even became friends. After an hour of talking about who should win on American Idol, we decided to sit around the table for a game of cards and drinks.

"How about poker?"

I rolled my eyes at my cousin. "Julia I doubt a six and five year old knows how to play that."

"Ummm…. How about go fish?"

Eliot set the cards up so we could play go fish. Soon, we were in a fierce go-fish competition. Surprisingly, we were all getting our butts kicked by Ushio and Layla.

"So, Ushio… you never met your Mommy," Layla asked out of the blue.

Everyone became silent; everyone, except Ushio. She just smiled and looked at the picture of Chelsea on one of the end tables.

"No. But I've seen many pictures of her. Plus Daddy tells me a lot of stories about her. I know she was a very kind person, worked very hard and did her best to have me."  
>As Ushio said this, memories came flooding back to me. All the times I spent with her; it's still hard to believe that's all gone. My eyes began to sting, and I realized I was on the verge of tears.<p>

"Daddy? It's your turn now."  
>I blinked back the tears so no one could see. "Is that so? Well, Ushio, do you have an ace of spades?"<br>Julia looked at me sadly and set her cards down. "Vaughn. It's ok to feel sad sometimes. I know Chelsea was important to you."

I ignored Julia and waited for Ushio to tell me to go fish or not. "I-I wasn't thinking of that," I huffed.

Julia watched me for a second, and finally picked up her cards.

"Go fish Daddy"

I grabbed a card from the stack and tried to ignore the sympathetic stares I was getting from Julia and Eliot.

After dinner and a couple of hours of TV, we all went to bed.

I took Ushio into her room and began to tuck her in. As I was walking towards the door, Ushio sat up.

"Daddy… wait. Don't go."

I turned around and laughed. "You're not afraid of the dark are you?"  
>Ushio huffed. "No! I'm a big girl now. The dark doesn't scare me!"<p>

I walked over to Ushio's bed and ruffled her hair, "What is it then," I whispered softly.

Ushio played with the stitching on her blanket and gazed up at me with teary eyes. "I-Is it my fault Mommy's gone?"

That's when I sat down and looked Ushio straight in the eyes. "No Ushio. Don't ever say that, your mother was sick. You had nothing to do with it."

"If Mommy was here, you would be happy again?"

What Ushio said caught me off guard. Of coarse things would be better if Chelsea was still here, but I'm happy with Ushio. I'm content with living with my daughter. Then I realized how Ushio must feel; I know she's seen me cry because of Chelsea's death, so maybe she thinks I'm not happy anymore…

"Ushio, I love you. I'm happy because I have you. I loved your mommy, and I do miss her, but I have you know. I'm happy again because I have the best daughter in the world."

Ushio smiled and hugged me tightly, "I really missed you when you were gone. I love you Daddy."

I hugged her back. "I missed you too baby girl…. I missed you too."

"Before you go, can you sing Mommy's song?"

I chuckled and began to sing, but I thought of something even better. "Hold on Ushio, I've got something for you."

I walked out of the room and got something I haven't seen in a long time now. I grabbed the music box I got for Chelsea the first time we went to the city together. I came back in and handed Ushio the tiny music box.

"It's so pretty. Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift for your mommy. Go ahead, open it."

Ushio slowly opened it and the soft tune began to play. I glanced inside the box and I saw some of Chelsea's small treasures.

"It's Mommy's song! And look, there's a bunch of cool stuff in it!"

"It's yours now Ushio. Take good care of it," I said quietly.

"I will! Thank you so much!"

I tucked Ushio back in bed and left. I laughed when I heard her get back out of bed and play the music again.

The next morning, I woke up early and began my running routine. Tomorrow was the big race and I had to make sure I wasn't going to have to but a chicken costume. Alisa is going down!

Things were normal again; Ushio was back to her old self, I was working on the ranch and I think life was getting better and better each day…..

Author's note: Thank you everyone for the nice reviews! They are very much appreciated! Also, thank you to everyone who has read this far. I know I've told some that a couple of chapters may be pretty sad, please read to the end; I know everyone will love it! Tell me what you think of this chapter! :D

-forevergone123


	13. Chapter 13

December Sorrow Chapter: 13

Author's note: I just want to say thank you for all of your kind reviews! Not to mention all the people who added this story to their favorites list, favorite author and story alert! But, there is one reviewer who is needed to be thanked especially! This person has been very kind, with reviews on this story and my new story, Broken. This particular chapter is for you HauntedVampyre! I know I say this a lot, but thank you so much for everything!

…december sorrow….

Today is the day Vaughn. The day you win! Alright, you've been preparing for this awhile now and there is no way you're running around town in a chicken suit!

I woke up early that cool, fall morning day. The sun was out, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky… things couldn't be more perfect.

After, taking care of the animals, and watering the plants, I came in and woke Ushio up. She was sleeping soundly in her bed. I smiled and went over to open the curtains, letting in the golden, autumn sun. Ushio stirred, and slowly opened her dark blue eyes, so similar to her mother's.

"Good morning, Ushio. It's time to get up baby doll."

With a bright smile, she rubbed her tired eyes and rose out of bed.

We practiced, and stretched for at least half an hour. We are so going to beat Alisa!

The drive there was very silent, and I noticed Ushio's cheeks were slightly pink…

I asked her if she was ok to run in the races, and she assured me she was fine. I just hope she'll be alright…

It seemed as if the entire town was at the race today. I spotted Alisa and Elli at the starting line, and jogged up to meet them.

Alisa clapped happily when she saw me. "I'm so glad you could make it, Vaughn. I've picked out the nicest chicken costume that I'm sure you'll love."

"Ha! You're not beating me and Ushio! We've practiced for a month now, and were going to win those gloating rights, just you wait," I scoffed

Everyone gathered around, both racers and spectators. Ushio and I lined up next to each other… both ready to beat each and every person here. She looked up at me sweetly, and held my hand.

"Are you ready Ushio?"

Ushio nodded. "I'm ready, Daddy!"

That's when we heard the gun shot, signifying the beginning of the race, determining my fate, of being forever known as Vaughn: The Chicken Guy.

We ran as fast as we could, running past people, and gaining speed with each passing second. The air gently blew back my silver, and her chestnut brown hair, the cool breeze making the tips of our noses red. Alisa was only a few feet ahead of us, and I could practically taste the victory, or maybe that was just sweat. No matter, I'm still going to win this thing. Not only for the sake of being called Chicken Guy for the rest of my life, but for Ushio as well. I clenched my fists tightly and ran faster; Ushio could hardly keep up with me. Soon, I was right next to Alisa... She gave me a confused look, which made me lose my focus and chuckle. That's when it happened. A damn rock. I wasn't paying attention, and before I knew it, I was flying through the air, landing on the harsh track.

Ushio came running to my side, worry filled in her eyes. "Daddy, are you alright?"

I rubbed my head and picked myself up. It was to late…. The race was over. I'm doomed.

"…Ushio… who won the race?"

"Alisa and Elli."

I fell to the ground once again, trying to decide which was more embarrassing; losing the race like this, or running around in a chicken costume. My eye began to twitch. I. Lost. The. Race?

"!"

Ushio giggled at me, and tried her best to help me up. I eventually stood up, and went over to Alisa, who was indeed carrying a chicken costume.

"Oh, I hope it fits Vaughn!"

I snatched the menacing bird out fit from her hands and angrily put it on over my clothes. Alisa, Ushio, Elli, and even Mirabelle, who unfortunately was watching, laughed so hard they fell to the ground.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. It's SO hilarious. Go ahead laugh it up guys… laugh at my pain."

They must have laughed until their sides hurt when I walked home in that ridiculous outfit. I got plenty of stares, photographs… even an autograph. Goodbye peaceful, old life. Hello, crazy chicken life. The day couldn't possibly get any worse.

…december sorrow

It was dark by the time we got home. The stars could be seen tonight, and they made me think of Chelsea. I closed my eyes, picturing her angelic face smiling up at the sky and asking me ridiculous questions. I could picture it so clearly; it really felt as if she was here with me tonight. When I opened my eyes, Chelsea stood there in front of me, in a breath-taking white gown. She looked over at me and smiled. I knew this had to be some sort of dream, so why did it feel so real? I glanced over at the house, then back to Chelsea. She was still standing there, looking at me with those big, sapphire blue eyes.

"Vaughn, do look at the stars often?"

I stared blankly. This question seemed so familiar…

Chelsea stood there, waiting for an answer, which probably would never come. She tilted her head towards the sky and closed her eyes, letting the cool night air blow her dress back slightly, and I began to wonder if maybe, she was real. Then, I remembered that snowy night. The night she died.

The memory of Chelsea came closer to me. She placed her soft, warm hand on my cheek. I bit my lip, trying not to cry; I failed. One tear slipped and rolled down my face. Chelsea noticed, and then kissed me gently where the tear had fallen.

"C-Chelsea."

And just as sudden as she appeared, she vanished, leaving an empty feeling in my heart. I looked up at the twinkling stars, wondering why I felt as if tonight was special. Then, I remembered. Today… is our anniversary. It would have been our 6th year together…

I lowered my head in guilt. I've forced myself to forget this day for five years, and now it was time… to remember again. Time to once again show the only woman I've grown to love appreciation for all those fun times together.

"I'm so sorry Chelsea. Please forgive me."

I walked over to a field of blue magic flowers that reminded me of Chelsea's sapphire like eyes. I grabbed a handful, and started walking towards a place I didn't dare go near for a long time; Chelsea's grave. Her grave stone was underneath Chelsea's favorite tree; the weeping willow.

The old tree stood tall and proud, while its leaves rustled in the breeze. I walked towards the place I tried to avoid most, and saw my daughter, holding a bouquet of orchids and gently placing them down beside the stone. I moved behind the tree, so she wouldn't see me… and I watched her sit down, and begin to talk.

"Mommy, Daddy really misses you. I can tell from the sad looks he gets when see's your picture. Sometimes I can hear him cry at night in his room when he remembers you. Why did you have to go?"

Ushio's eyes became watery, but she quickly wiped them with her sleeves, sniffled, then continued.

"I know Daddy said it wasn't my fault… but I still feel like it is. Would you still be with Daddy if I wasn't born? I'm sorry… then. When Daddy was gone, Gwandma Mirabelle told me Daddy was just sad, and he'd be back. He missed my first day of school. He didn't like me then, and he left… It was my fault…"

I couldn't take it any longer; I ran towards my daughter and hugged her tightly. She was frightened at first, but she eventually began to hug me back.

"Ushio… I'm sorry. Please know nothing is your fault. I'm sorry I was gone… I love you."

Ushio pulled on my shirt and squeezed the fabric; I could feel her tears begin to soak my shoulder.

"D-Daddy… I miss Mommy."

I wanted to say a million things to her. But the words just couldn't come out.

"I know… me too sweetie."

I smiled, and let go of Ushio. "But you know what? I think Mommy would want us to continue to be happy. Like I told her when we met, when you loose something, you continue to look for new and happy things."

I picked myself up, and held Ushio's tiny hand. We set down the flowers we both brought, then bowed our heads in respect.

We walked back to the house, hand in hand. I looked towards the sky and smiled.

I was so stupid. I may have lost Chelsea, but I have Ushio now. And right now, she's all that I need.

…decembersorrow

I tucked Ushio in bed that night, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I think I've truly recovered from the death of my wife. I can finally move on now…

After Ushio was sound asleep, I went to bed myself. I gazed at my wedding photo, and I wasn't on the verge of tears. I was in fact happy. I will cherish those memories, instead of trying to forget them.

_It was about eight years ago when we met. Seven years ago we began to date. Six years ago we got married, and six years ago you died. And today I've finally healed from the pain you left me with_, I thought.

I closed my eyes, thinking I could finally go to sleep without worrying about dreaming of the night Chelsea died.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

That same dream I had when Chelsea was still alive cam back...

The house is falling apart, and the two people I loved and cared about the most were leaving. And I was left to die in the broken, shattered remains of all my happiness. The woman waved goodbye, as she walked away. I thought all hope was lost.

Then, the little girl, whose face I didn't recognize, came back and began to help rebuild the house. She helped me up and we worked together to fix the broken house. All of a sudden, the girl froze. She dropped the brick she was carrying, and began to walk away once more. I shouted after her, I even tried running after her. But, I couldn't move. I could only watch the little girl hold the woman's hand, both of them walking away and waving goodbye.

I fell to the ground, only wanting to die; yet knowing death would never come. I looked up to the sky, and watched the snow fall gently on the ground. It kept snowing… and snowing, but it never buried me. It just fell from the sky.

…

I woke up sweating, heart pounding, just like the first time I had this nightmare. For some strange reason, I went into Ushio's room, wondering if she was alright. She was still asleep…

I sighed in relief as I left the room. I wondered into the kitchen to make myself some warm milk. When I looked out the window to see snow flakes falling slowly towards the ground, I shivered. It shouldn't be snowing at this time of year.

Something's happening, and I don't like it.


	14. Chapter 14

December Sorrow

Chapter 14:

The next morning, snow continued to fall silently on the frozen ground, and I was left terrified by a nightmare I was sure would come true.

I slowly rose out of bed, shivering from the cold air running through the house. I opened the curtains to see snow covering the entire farm, it was actually quite beautiful. The white powder glistened in the sun, making everything seem new, and clean. I sighed.

"You have to forget that silly dream, Vaughn. It doesn't mean anything," I whispered to myself.

I ran my fingers through my hair, left the room, and started to make a pot of coffee. I looked over at a picture of Chelsea. It was a couple months after we started dating when I took this picture. I smiled. I was so lucky to have her…

I sipped the steaming hot coffee as I made my way to Ushio's room. For some reason, when I put my hand on the door knob, I couldn't move. Something wasn't right. It was a feeling I couldn't ignore. A chill ran down my spine. I wanted to throw up. I began to shake, and I didn't know why; I shut my eyes tightly and I flung the door open. Ushio was hugging her favorite stuffed Dango from that silly song. It was Chelsea's before she died, and I gave it to Ushio. She slept with it every night since then. I noticed Ushio was awfully pale, and her breaths were short and raspy. I clenched my fists' tightly and made my way towards her. I placed my hand gently on her cheek; she was burning up. That was when I knew. The dream had come true; this horrible sickness is back.

Ushio coughed, opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"G-Good…. Morning."  
>I tucked her light brown hair behind her ear and knelt down. I kissed her softly on the cheek, not knowing whether I was trying to reassure Ushio, or myself.<p>

"Good morning, Ushio. It looks like we won't be going to school today."

Ushio looked up at me questioningly. "W-Why?"

"You're sick baby girl."

Ushio buried her face in her stuffed dango, and nodded her head. She understood. She can never be a normal little girl with this, this horrible thing consuming her life.

"C-Can… I be a-alone Dadd-y?"

"OK. I'll go. I'm going to make some porridge and tea, alright?"

I left the room, with a feeling so familiar. I felt this on the day Ushio was born; the day Chelsea died. I fell to the floor and pulled my knees close to my chest, and buried my head in my arms. I know. Ushio isn't going to make it. The question is how much longer does she have?

I probably stayed like that for an hour, before I picked myself up and made that porridge and tea…

I went back in Ushio's room, to see her praying, and the little music box that belonged to her mother gently playing.

"Harvest Goddess, hear my prayer. I'm d-dying. I'm coming to see Mommy… but I'm leaving Daddy behind. C-Can… you watch over him? Let him be happy? I don't want to see him cry when I'm in heaven with Mommy. So please look over him."

I ran towards Ushio, dropped to my knees, and pulled her towards me, holding her tightly, as I stroked her hair.

"Ushio, why would you say such things? You're not going to die! I promise you, I will protect you!"

I felt Ushio's tears drop onto my shirt, leaving it slightly damp. She continued to cry, and I continued to hold her, telling her I will always protect her.

…decembersorrow.

The next few weeks, I took care of Ushio. I stayed by her side, fed her, read her stories, and stayed up all night with her when she couldn't sleep. Mirabelle came over everyday when she wasn't working to help me out. She knew as well as I did, Ushio didn't have long. The only difference was I felt I could stop it from happening. I could save her. Mirabelle didn't. She thought there was nothing we could do for her, except make her feel more comfortable. We called Dr. Trent when the weather let up. He told us himself she was dying, and they're was nothing we, or the hospital could do at this point. They both had given up hope. But not me. I was still fighting for that chance.

It had been three weeks since things had gotten bad. The dream I had continued to haunt my mind, and snow continued to fall. But the most troubling thing was Ushio begged me to take her on another trip, like we did when we first got to know each other. But if I did that, it would make her more ill; maybe even push her to her limits. I couldn't do that. Soon, Ushio's condition worsened. Her fever shot up, and she was now throwing up everything. She got paler and paler with each passing day, and continued to ask for that trip.

It had been an extremely cold day that morning. I remember waking up to the news saying it had been the coldest day in record here on Sunshine Islands, yet it wasn't snowing. I waddled over to Ushio's bedroom to make sure she was alright. She was cuddled up underneath three blankets, but she was still shivering. The only color on her face was her pink cheeks due to the high fever. I wrapped her up in a blanket and held her while I gently rocked back and forth.

"D-Daddy…. c-c-can we please… go to the place with the flowers?"

She has been begging me for the past two weeks now, and I didn't know what to say anymore. Perhaps I had lost hope like Mirabelle and Dr. Trent. I blinked back the tears and I finally nodded yes.

"Alright Ushio. We can go. To the places with flowers, I promise."

I set her back down on the bed, making my way towards the closet. I got out Ushio's clothes, and her biggest jacket. Ushio climbed out of bed, and I got her dressed and packed her bag. I threw it over my shoulder, and offered to pick Ushio up.

She shook her head no, then grabbed my hand. We walked out the door, heading for the train station down the road.

We walked, listening to our feet crunch on the fallen snow, leaving foot prints behind us. Our breaths clouding up around our mouths. Soon, Ushio's steps became slower and slower, her head dropping in exhaustion every once in a while.

"D-Daddy… tell me another story about M-Mommy?"

"Mommy and I had just gotten married. I woke up to the smell of-"I stopped. I looked up at sky to see snowflakes fluttering down, one had landed on my coat and immediately melted.

"I-It's snowing. Do y-you like snow Daddy?"

To think about it, Chelsea had died due to that blizzard. Maybe if we got her to the hospital, maybe she would still be here. I hated snow.

"Yes, Ushio."

Ushio nodded. "I like snow too."

Suddenly, Ushio's eyes grew wide, and she fell.

"Ushio," I said panicked, as I caught her just before she hit the cold snowy, ground.

I held her in my arms, like I did when she was born. Her eyes were half closed and she was hardly breathing.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Ushio?"

"Are we on the train?"

I paused. "Yes, were on the train now."

"It's dark. Is it night time now?"

This time, my eyes grew wide with sadness. I closed them and smiled. "Yes Ushio. It's almost midnight- its pitch black outside."

We were both quiet for a long time it seemed. Then Ushio shut her eyes. "I love you Daddy."

I didn't know it at the moment, but tears were streaming down my cold face. "Daddy loves you too Ushio."

Ushio's face grew lifeless, as well as her body. Her hand dropped by her side limply. She was gone.

My eyes shot open, I began to shake Ushio. "Ushio! Ushio! Wake up!"

I screamed this over and over again, finally just burying my face on her coat.

"Please. Please not Ushio! Chelsea… please save our daughter… please save her!"

"Someone save Ushio!"

I had failed. I failed at being a father and a husband. I couldn't protect them. I let them slip away. I failed. They're gone, forever.

I don't think my heart could take it. I no longer felt alive, and I collapsed onto the cold, harsh street with Ushio still in my arms.

Suddenly, a warm light surrounded us, and I was back on that mountain. It was spring and the cherry blossoms were in bloom. I looked around, confused and scared. This is where I met Chelsea. But where was she?

Chelsea was sadly walking away. I had this vision when she died, and I thought it would be best if I never met her. So I didn't say a word to her. I let her walk away, so I didn't have to go through this horrible pain. I desperately looked over at her to make sure she was still there.

"CHELSEA!"

She didn't turn around, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could and when she saw me, Chelsea turned around, surprised to see me. I picked her up, hugging her tightly as if I didn't, she would disappear.

"I'm here. I'm here, Chelsea."

Chelsea smiled, and began to hug me back. "I'm glad you stopped me. I was beginning to think you regretted meeting me, Vaughn."

I shook my head and held her closer and tighter. "I'm sorry. I'm not going anywhere anymore Chelsea. I promise."

I set her down. And tried to let it all sink in; she looked exactly the same as I remembered.

"I'm glad we met, Vaughn."

I laughed, as tears rolled down my face, it was the first time in a while I cried because I was happy.

"I had a wonderful life," she whispered.

I once again held her close, burying my face in her neck, trying to remember that beautiful scent.

"Chelsea…"  
>"So please, don't loose yourself. No matter what may await, please don't regret meeting me."<p>

"Is that too much to ask?"

I let go, placed both my hands on the side of her face; rubbing my thumb across her soft cheeks she smiled brightly. "You're right," I said.

I then picked up her hands and kissed them softly. "Thank you," I whispered before hugging her again.

Once more, a warm, bright light filled the surrounding area, and I was watching images of my life with Chelsea; meeting at the Café Saturdays, helping her with the farm, messing around with friends, and just having fun. Just having fun, and I was watching it all over again.

I was back in the house after that. It was cold and Chelsea was lying in the bed, sweating; face contorted in pain. It was the day she died, and Ushio was born. It was as if I had waken up, and I was watching this for the first time, yet knowing what the outcome was. I heard the piercing cries of our daughter; Ushio and Chelsea had her eyes closed. I just kept thinking, "Please, not again."

I held Chelsea's hand, readying myself for years of grief. But, something amazing happened... Chelsea opened her eyes. She was smiling.

"V-Vaughn, I-I'm a mom…"

I laughed, overwhelmed with emotions, not knowing whether to start bawling or dancing. Mirabelle then handed me Ushio. Her skin still pink and her eyes were shut tight. She was so small. I laid Ushio down next to Chelsea so she could see our new born daughter as well.

Chelsea began to sing the Dango song, and I joined her. Soon, Ushio stopped crying and seemed to listen carefully to the lullaby. It was something I could never forget.

Mirabelle announced Ushio was a healthy baby, and congratulated us both. I could tell Mirabelle was happy for the both of us.

After a few hours of laughter, and joy-filled tears, Ushio and Chelsea fell asleep.

I smiled at the two people I love the most and looked out the window. The snow had stopped falling, and the moon was shining brightly. Just then, I saw something I almost couldn't believe. It was the Harvest Goddess smiling and waving at me, and just as suddenly as she appeared, she was gone.

After that, I made sure to make an offering to the Harvest Goddess Spring everyday.

…..december sorrow…

I used to hate this city; it was filled with memories I'd rather know there isn't a place I'd rather be. I love this town. This is where my family is….

Summer has just come, but it's already warm and the sun flowers are already in bloom. Chelsea and I are sitting on top of a grassy hill with our picnic basket, watching Ushio play in the yellow field with her toy robot. I told her she could have a doll, but she said she'd rather have that robot for some reason.

"Should we tell Ushio to come back up and eat lunch with us?"

Chelsea's hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail, and she wore a plain sky blue sundress; she couldn't be more beautiful.

"Nah. It's her birthday after all."  
>Chelsea giggled. "You spoil her Vaughn."<p>

I wrap my arm around her waist and pull Chelsea in for a kiss. I sigh happily. "I can't believe she's already five years old."

"I know. It seems just like yesterday we taught her how to walk."

We didn't say another word, and just watched our daughter play happily in the field of flowers. We come here every year to celebrate her birthday, and visit her great-grandma and grandfather. Dad has gotten sober, and moved back to our home town with my grandmother. I couldn't be more proud of him. Chelsea and I kept the farm, and Felicia moved back to town to become mayor, so the town is pretty much the same as it was years ago.

"Mommy! Daddy! Watch what I can do!"

Chelsea and I watched carefully as Ushio cart-wheeled. We both clapped, making Ushio smile sweetly. Soon, Ushio ran up and we ate lunch together… as a family. Dad and my grandmother call us back to the house for dinner at sunset. Ushio is covered in dirt, and plays around like any other normal five year old does. Ushio didn't seem to contract the illness Chelsea has, which Chelsea has finally over come. She still gets a little weak in the winter, but nothing to serious. Dr. Trent says it's some kind of miracle.

After dinner, we sit around and play board games, and after a few hours, Ushio is sleeping soundly in Chelsea's arms. We take her up to the bedroom my grandmother made just for her.

We both kiss her on the cheek and go to bed ourselves. That night, Chelsea fell asleep in my arms, and I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. It seemed I didn't have this at one point, and I have to be very grateful.

"I love you Chelsea," I whisper softly in her ear, not caring if she heard me or not.

I feel her softly kiss my cheek, and quietly muffled, "I love you too, Vaughn, with all my heart."

That morning, we all went to the beach. I loved the salty smell of the ocean filling the air, and listening to the waves crash onto the rocks ever since I was a small child. Chelsea held and I held Ushio's hand, and we all walked into the shallow water, letting the cool water splash our legs.

After hours of swimming, we came up onto the sand to eat some ice cream. While I was wiping some chocolate off of Ushio's nose, my father looked at me and smiled.

"I'm really proud of you, Vaughn. You seem very happy."

I felt a million things all at once; I just didn't know what to say...

"T-Thanks Dad. I truly am happy. I have a family now…"

"You're mother would be very proud of you too. She would have loved Chelsea and Ushio just as much as me."

I smiled at my father. He never really talked about my mom. We both watched the never ending sea, sitting in silence because there was nothing to say. We both knew; our relationship isn't broken anymore.

My grandmother calls my dad over to help her with the camera, so he looks over at me one last time and nods his head in approval.

"I love you, son."

"I love you too Dad."

Chelsea comes over with Ushio and sits down next to me.

"Mind if we join ya?"

I smile, "Of course. There's always room for my two favorite girls."

Chelsea rests her head on my shoulder, and sighs. Ushio is sitting on her lap, staring curiously at the two of us.

"Mommy, Daddy, can we sing that song again?"  
>Me and Chelsea laugh. Ushio has always loved that song…<p>

"Ok baby girl."

Ushio claps happily and holds both of our hands.

"Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango Daikazoku…"

We sing, and soon my father and grandmother join in too. We all sing the song over and over again. The song about family will always play in our hearts.

Every night I go to sleep knowing I will always have Ushio and Chelsea by my side. I dream of that house, standing tall and proud. Never again will it fall.

….december sorrow...

Author's note: Well I hope you liked the last chapter! I just want to thank everyone who helped me write this story. All of your reviews really helped me continue to write. I had so much fun writing this, and I hope everyone who read it, had fun too. I was so nervous about putting this story up, and I'm so happy I did. Thank you everyone!

-forevergone123


End file.
